Untamed Hearts
by HaloHunter89
Summary: I am convinced that different people awaken different beast in you.
1. Chapter 1

**I made a promise to myself to not post anymore WIPs but...well. Haitus80 and me agreed awhile back to start a story each for each other. It was about Caryl and breaking them down...making them more primal. More animal and watching the devolution. I'm not sure where this is going and what could happen. I don't plan and write as I go. So hold on people.**

 **I'm going to go ahead and slap warning on here. It will be violent. There will be some disturbing themes and character deaths. I make no promises other than the ones Haitus80 has asked for in this (Since this is written for her.) Other than that I hope you all enjoy it.**

Boots thudding on hard packed ground she moved without thought. She ran forever but she felt like she couldn't get very far. The Earth was shaking inside her and her breath was coming fast exploding from her. She had an earthquake in her mind and devastation in her eyes. Something was pulling her. Like a tether wrapped around her driving her hard and pumping her blood with a life of it's own. With his life. She felt a panic clenching her heart and a taste for blood. Picking up her pace she gave no thoughts to the noise she was making. Walkers be damned.

She would cut any and everything down in her path. She'd been adrift since Rick threw her out of her home and away from everything that mattered. She'd tried but there was nothing left. Nothing. No signs of where anyone went and she was left with a soul crushing abyss of pain clouding her eyes and heart. He'd left his bike behind and she'd stared at it for awhile before she snapped back to herself. He'd left his bike, he left Merle's bike. He didn't leave by choice. That's when she felt it. That pull and drive. She didn't question it, she knew enough about this world to trust her instincts now.

She's seen Daryl do this. Move like something otherworldly was guiding him and every time they came out on the otherside. He'd always had a glint in his eyes, a glow that seemed to wash over her and she wondered if this is how he felt. Did he feel the panic she was now? Was he worried for her in the way she was in him? When he found her in those tombs it was like a godsend but she knew it was something else. It was like an instinct had taken over and he'd hunted her down and swooped in. He'd carried her out of there while she'd been on deaths doorstep and every since he'd been there and she'd felt it. They understood each other on a level the others completely ignored and she embraced it. Daryl was always a bit wilder, a bit untamed and she told him they were a pair.

She needed Daryl. She loved him. They'd not had enough time together and she would be goddamned before she seen this world take him from her. Rick Grimes be damned, walkers be damned! This fucking world be damned because she was going to have him. He was apart of her and she was apart of him.

Bursting out into the open she was met with a chain link fence. Gun fire was popping off all around the compound in front of her and Carol clung to the forest watching. She could hear people calling out and yelling but nothing was really distinct. There was a ringing in her ears blaring and harsh. She couldn't make much out but she knew a fight was taking place. Moving closer her breath wheezed out when she see Glenn and Maggie. Both were fighting walkers while others were rushing from a train car. Her eyes scanned rapidly around the group but she didn't see him! Where was he! She knew that Daryl would be here. That tether and pull was almost cinching her heart with how hard it was moving her in his direction.

Carol growled something in her chest unfurling and wrapping around her entire body. The group was moving and right in the lead was Rick. Carl just behind him with Michonne caging the younger Grimes between them. The rest of the group were tearing ass out of there without a backwards glance and as her eyes ran over in disbelief she felt it then. It was all consuming and felt like fire was reaching from her body outwards to burn everything. They'd _never_ leave Daryl. They wouldn't. He couldn't be dead...they'd never leave him! Right? She questioned her own conviction in the words and her mind recoiled from the fact that she'd been tossed away so easily.

Her eyes shot to the group and she seen a few she didn't know. She disregarded them immediately and that tether snapped tighter in her chest aiming her back towards the compound. He was here. Burning rage and wrath in a way she'd never felt before lit up her spine and she started over the fence. he was in danger. She would get to him. Whatever held him back, whatever was the issue she'd make sure he was okay. There was no Daryl without her and no her without him.

What Rick failed to realize when he'd torn her from her family was he was ripping her and Daryl apart. They'd been together a short time. But that didn't matter because acknowledging it out loud didn't take away the time they'd already put in. She'd been Daryl since the moment their eyes met and he hers. Rick had no _goddamn right_ to do what he done.

Carol moved low to the ground the cold metal of her knife wrapping around her knuckles like a hug. She heard talking and they sounded young. She skirted them and moved towards a further back room. She could hear talking and it seemed that the Rick and the group had took out a good amount of this groups people on the fight out of here. Carol sneered and felt her lip curl hearing them talking. They were talking about the group like they were cattle to be slaughtered and kept. It was sickening hearing them.

"Mary said it wasn't _all_ a loss." One voice started, "We still have him and they're getting him ready now. She seemed pleased with him."

Carol tensed and slid into the shadows trailing them silently. They kept talking and she licked her lips her chest expanding to encompass her full anger. She was going to get him out of here. It had to be him.

"Yeah Gareth said that we needed to go back there and help her with him.I reckon he's a big one."

They moved on then and Carol watched high and low. They were alone. She moved then and followed them to where they were going. They had to be talking about Daryl. Hunting humans wasn't nothing. She felt sick thinking it but when it came to Daryl she'd hunt and stalk what she had to. You didn't abandon part of your soul to pieces of shit like this. You don't abandon your people and someone you claimed to be family.

A door swung open and Carol was gifted with a glimpse of steel tables. Carol licked her lips and bared her teeth rising to her full height. She stepped in behind the smaller of the two and brought her knife around the same time she caught his hair. Jerking hard she wrenched his head back and split his throat wide enough that any chance of scream sprayed on the door and wall.

 _First body to hit the floor._

Carol stepped over him and rolled her wrist. She was in the room now and shadowing the other male. Daryl had taught her well enough over the years. She learned how to fight and fight smart. This man was bigger than her and she knew she needed to be quick. Stepping in behind him he must have thought her movement were that of his dead friend. Stepping into him before he turned she sunk her knife into his back and drove it up piercing his heart, just where Daryl showed her.

 _Second body to hit the floor._

Carol watched the blood spread and puddle around her boots. It was thick and warm the scent cloying as she stood there. There was a rhythmic swing in the distance and she felt that heat and unfurling in her chest expand. Her breathing was slow and even. She wasn't in shock. These men didn't deserve that. They were monsters but picked the wrong prey. If she couldn't bring Daryl out of here she'd leave it burned to the ground.

"Now we don't have all day. You know you both have clean up after this mishap today."

Carol cocked her head to the side moving like ink through water. She clung to the shadows the stickiness of blood forgotten as it dried on her hand. The voice was decidedly feminine.

"It's a shame he was with them. He'd be an asset to our group. I know we could have turned him...kept him." She hummed.

Carol felt like glass was fissuring in her mind. Her eyes were sharp and sweeping looking for the woman. She stepped into the door to another room and that fissure turned to a canyon in seconds. Blood was dripping and sliding down over his face from his chest and from in his hair. He was laid out on a steel table stripped of his shirt and barely in jeans.

The woman moved then and Carol felt that canyon expand to under her threatening to swallow the world. Something inside her snapped to focus the second her hand met Daryl's chest. Her hand slid over him and down over his ribs as she hummed to herself. He was unmoving. Completely still. His chest wasn't even moving. That hand slid further down and over his stomach before meeting his low slung jeans.

"Yes, it would have been nice to _keep_ him." She lamented.

Who the fuck did this woman think she was? Daryl would die if he knew he was being touched like this. By this woman! Carol felt a growl building in her chest at the woman stroking over his body almost lovingly. He was HERS! Daryl was hers. Would always be hers; like she was his.

Carol stepped out then and the woman turned smiling. She expected the others but what she got was something completely different. Carol snarled and moved quick before she could grab anything. The noises leaving her were inhuman and she slammed her knife into her stomach feeling the knife catch just right. Just like Daryl taught her. With a jerk it caught again and she wrenched her hand upwards splitting her stomach and sternum wide. Gutting her just like a deer and laying her out. The grand irony wasn't missed on her but she spun and was on the table over Daryl instantly.

He wasn't moving. Carol turned his face into her, "Wake up." She pleaded. " _Come back to me_!"

His eyes opened and she was gifted the flash of blue. He tried to talk but his voice was raw and his words broken. Confusion lifted from his eyes and she watched as realization burned through his eyes. It was followed by a deep sadness and regret. His hand lifted to her face and she felt the tackiness of his blood coat her face as his hand cupped her cheek. It was a sweet metallic taste that burned into her senses.

His eyes dimmed and his hand slipped, "Ilov..." His hand dropped and his chest shuddered.

He was unmoving. She felt that deep all consuming fire really take root and start burning and charring her thoughts. It was washing over her in waves and that ringing and chiming in her ears sounded again. It was burning and starving for Daryl. She wasn't no phoenix burning but it was spreading out into her limbs now. It wouldn't be long before they were discovered and she'd kill everyone who got close to him if she had too. Hell if there was a heaven and hell then the birds of hell were waiting for her already for the things she'd done. She done what she done and there was no going back but she'd not regret these deaths. Daryl was worth more. Her vision focused on to him and she felt fury. It was too soon! He deserved more than to be left die like this! He deserved so much more.

Slamming her hand hard into his chest she threw her head back a baleful sound escaping. That tether was slackening against her own body. That pull that'd always been there from the first moment they'd met eyes. She could feel it start to ebb with his life. He was leaving her. Slamming her hand down again she hit hard enough to jar his entire body and scoot the table. Carol kept it up over and over each hit delivered with a howl of pain and sorrow. There was a longing in her body that only Daryl had ever rid her of and she felt it clawing into her body like talons shredding what was left of her. Slamming her hand again she snarled and demanded he return! He promised forever and she'd have it!

Straddling his hips Carol clung to him and buried her face in his throat. She refused this. How the fuck was she supposed to move on now. Her body felt hollow and the world didn't seem worth it. They were never supposed to end up like this. Never this. Her chest heaved with sobs that were wrenching the life from her and begging Daryl to take it. She'd give him half her heart so theirs could beat together again if that was what it'd take.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain ripped through his head thrusting him awake. Forcing his eyes wide he blinked rapidly trying to force breath into his raw throat and coughed roughly. Everything in him hurt and he felt like he had sand in his eyes. He couldn't hear much right now and that worried him more than if he could hear fighting. Was he even alive or was he in some weird fucked in between? The thought was painful for a lot of reasons. The most searing one being that he'd never found Carol and wasn't even sure she was alive.

He recoiled violently and tried to roll away from the idea. Of course she was alive. It was Carol. She wasn't some doll that had to be protected and sheltered. She could weather any fucking storm there was and would still stand tall. She stood by him since the beginning and he refused to believe that she would fall so easy. She was too damn stubborn.

Groaning Daryl jerked and tried to roll over again. He felt like he had a lead weight on his chest. It was painful to breathe and his breaths were short. He didn't think anything was broken.

A howling noise finally made itself known and he paused his body tensing. Something in his chest cracked at the sound. The sound called to something inside him and he looked around frantically as his chest tightened.

"No." The voice howled again, the pain was like a pressure in his chest from the broken voice. "Come back to me."

His body was cold. The steel of the table against his bare back and he felt a full body shiver run through him. He was freezing. He needed to move and get the fuck out of here. He wasn't sure where the group was or what even happened to them. He needed to find Carol. He needed her like he needed his next breath. Lifting his head and groaning he looked down his body and froze.

Carol was draped over him and how he hadn't felt the heat that he now knew was her before he wasn't sure. Licking his lips trying to get some moisture into his mouth he spoke but a low groan only came out. Her body shook again and he knew then the keening howls he'd heard minutes before were her. She was sobbing against his chest her breath hitching hard and her eyes shuttered against everything.

Her hand slid across his side down towards his waist and he felt his body try to lean into her touch. It felt natural. It always had with her. It's like it knew she was made for him before he'd ever accepted what he wanted. Carol stilled against him and he forced his voice to out with a rough cough. Her nails dug into his hip just above his waistband of his jeans viciously and he grunted. Moving quicker than he'd ever seen she was setting completely up on him astride his hips and a knife was against his throat her eyes wild.

He didn't move or so much as shift. Harsh panting breaths were bursting from her chest, eyes were red, and she had tears tracks cutting through grime on her face. He watched her eyes shift and move rapid fire around his face as if she was reassuring herself and discovering him for the first time. Within in seconds it was over and her eyes were all around them the knife sliding away from his throat and her body shifting even closer to him. It was almost like she was crouching over him, her muscles coiled tight, and a rumble from her chest as her eyes were looking around.

"Can you move?" Her voice was broken and raw with an underlying tension. "We need to move." Daryl tried to shift but her weight was oppressive. Carol looked down to him her face softening slightly and her hand came up cupping his face.

She was off him suddenly with one quick lithe move and he blinked slowly. He felt groggy and he was pretty sure he was going to puke once he was upright. How long had he been strung up like a fucking deer before that bitch had brought him down? Too long was the answer. He'd laughed at one point when he'd been strung up like that swinging with that woman walking circles around him. She was preaching about "either you're the butcher or you're the cattle". Over and over he'd heard this and then he knew he was going to be field dressed right there.

Only regret? Carol. Thoughts of her tormented his strained body and mind. He felt her in every part of him. He knew she was alive but his adrenaline was pumping in a way that wasn't his own. He felt her out there but he knew he'd never see her again but she was alive. That's when he'd laughed. Rick got rid of her, he'd lost her, and she was the last one standing of them all.

That the last thing he remembered. Forcing his aching muscles into cooperation he was upright and Carol was there. Daryl tried to focus on her but his world swam and he felt his stomach heave. Pain lit through his body as he puked. Her small hand against his bare back, over his past, was soothing and caring. Fingers carding through his hair he fought over the burning in his throat and the strain of being upright.

"The group?" Daryl questioned a cough not far behind. He frowned at how weak his voice was.

"Gone." Carol spoke. Her voice wasn't even. It wasn't anything he'd heard before. He forced himself to focus on her. Everything about her was graceful, always was, but now it was predatory. She didn't stray far from him at all. "They left. Cut and dry." Daryl sucked in a breath slowly registering the rage in her voice. "I didn't see you with them, knew right then Rick left you like he did me. I came for you."

She turned looking at him. Her face was carefully blank. It was taking her work to mask what he knew was righteous anger and protective nature surfacing. He'd felt the same way when he'd been told upon coming back what Rick done. After the run around they gave him and then Rick's bullshit excuses- he was far beyond consoling. The only fucking people who could ever soothe him was Merle and Carol and he'd lost both. He'd lost both because of that motherfucker and he'd been ready to kill Rick right there.

He nodded at her words. He believed her. He always would. She let a slow smile show and her nostrils flared. He shifted and a shiver rippled through him causing him to tense and she frowned.

"I need to check on you when we get somewhere safe." Her voice was soft the dangerous edge lifted exposing the heart of her voice. "You scared me."

"My chest is fucking killing me." He muttered. Hand lifting he ran it over it and looked down. There were bruises blooming on it and he frowned. He didn't remember getting hit in the chest at all.

Carol's hand shot out palm flat to his chest. She was closer now and her hand ran over him with her nails scraping slightly. "I'm sorry." Carol moved again quick and her arms were around him her face pressed into his throat. "I'm so sorry."

Daryl held still his arms coming around her and he winced at the motion. It didn't last long before she was moving again and they were out of the room. His eyes had briefly went to the mauled bitch that had him strung up then to the two men who'd been killed quicker. Carol. It was her. She'd come in here with no qualms about killing to get to him and he couldn't even say anything. He would have done the same if not worse of her.

If anything he learned from Merle's death it was to never let go. Never let the people you love away from you or lose that grip because the second you someone will be there to cut them down. He learned that the hard way with his brother. He still heard him at times but it was nothing like the dick head actually being there. When he'd gotten back to the prison it was Carol who put him back together after he'd thoroughly fucking lost it out there. It was Carol who went back with him for his brother and it was Carol who helped dig that goddamn grave. It was always Carol and since then they'd been attached at the hip. They were close before but since then she was his.

His. He'd told her as much and the look that came into her eyes upon hearing it was almost that of an animals. It should have scared him but instead it made his heart race and him to study her just as much as she was him. That was the night she'd sunk her teeth so deep into his neck and shoulder he carried a permanent scar. He was hers. Had been always but she was letting him know.

Eyes shooting over to Carol suddenly Daryl paused his steps his breath coming fast. He shook his head and groaned. He felt like he was getting trapped in his own mind. He was angry. He was beyond angry but he didn't have the energy right now to house all of that pent up rage. The second he felt better though he knew there was going to be hell fire. He could see and feel the storm coming. Carol was just as mad but she on a whole other level. She was circling him like a fucking shark but her movements weren't threatening to him, just everything else.

"You okay?"

Daryl forced himself upright again from his doubled over position. "Just tired."

Carol gave him a searching look and called bullshit right there. She arched a brow and snorted. "Dixon's."

Humming to himself he arched his own brow at her before gritting his teeth and taking the next step. "How the fuck are we supposed to get out of here?"

"They are busy cleaning up what tiny bit of damage Rick done before they got away. They're distracted, stupid, and weak. Even with you hurt we could clear this place easily." Carol shrugged, "Play it by ear. We are getting out."

He nodded and tried to focus on more than just following her but it was useless. The pain in his head and body were a mess of bruises and few cuts. He felt fatigued, starved, and thirsty. This was a fucking mess- he was a fucking mess. Hopefully though she didn't try to coddle him because he wasn't a baby. Dixon's don't die easy.

Everything in his head felt off. Everything about this was off and Carol was his anchor. If he focused on her he'd be okay.

They weaved around dead bodies and loud men who had no care for giving away their position. When they couldn't be avoided he watched as Carol quick as a snake struck. She was death personified. Licking his lips he shook his head at the way this woman made his blood race. Seeing her come up behind a man and end his life like she was doing nothing more than changing sheets on their bed shouldn't make him want to throw her down right there. Shouldn't make him want to tear her fucking clothes away and rut against her like a fucking animal. But it did and instead of being ashamed or embarrassed like before for his wayward thoughts he watched her hips as she turned back to him.

Had he took a hit to hard to the head? Merle always did tell him he was different than everyone else. Hell maybe he was right. It'd be the first time his brother got something right. Daryl stood for a second and shook his head. Well that wouldn't be fair his brother called him going for Carol all the way back at the quarry but he'd never admit that outloud. Hell up until the moment Merle brayed like a jackass that Daryl would go for Carol he'd been adamant that his baby brother was a queer. He'd told him almost fucking daily. Just because a man doesn't want the clap from skank that looked like she rolled off the wrong side of a trailer park toiled didn't make him gay. To Merle though he was as queer as it got for not nailing every chick that came on to him. And fuck Merle because he'd fucked Carol seven ways to Sunday. Daryl cringed at his thoughts and forced himself to breathe. What the fuck was wrong with him?

" _Daryl_."

He looked up and Carol was watching him her eyes worried and glazed. He didn't focus on that look because he knew it. He'd seen it in her eyes and he really didn't need what little blood he had left racing to his cock right now. It's like she knew what he'd been thinking about and if that wasn't just messed up. Merle and fucking her.

He grunted and forced his legs to move. She was there then her side pressed into his and helping support some of his weight. She'd been doing that as long as he'd known her though. He let her. He felt dead on his feet and like he was going to drop at any second. He couldn't though because if he did he knew she'd stay right there with him.

They were at the back of the compound and he could make out only one train car. Where he'd been pulled from at the beginning of this shit show had way more. He'd counted at least seven. They'd put some distance between them.

"Just a little more Daryl." Carol pleaded.

He nodded his motions slow and grimaced. Even the pain was dull and so were his thoughts. He was thinking that was the dehydration though. Done things to your mind after a bit. The heat sure as fuck wasn't helping either. More his weight went onto her and he tried to counter it but his knees started to buckle.

"So help me to god Daryl Dixon if you don't stop being a pussy I'm going to hit you." Carol hissed at him.

He snorted and lifted his head, "Alright Merle, I hear you."

Pushing against the pain he was on his feet again and Carol moved ahead of him. She was at a fence. Her eyes shot down each sides body tense.

"You have to climb."

He stared at her. Was she fucking serious? He could barely hold his head up.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Responding in your head, use your words."

Sighing heavily Daryl walked to the fence and leaned against it. "They patrol."

"Yes so we have to hurry." Her voice was that edged animal again and he nodded listening to it.

Grasping the chain link he hauled himself up and started climbing slowly. Carol was there next to him moving quickly. He was clumsy and loud and it was nothing like him. It pissed him off. Landing on her feet at the other side he stared at her again setting astride the fence.

"This is going to hurt."

"What?"

Daryl tumbled down and thudded harshly on his ass on the ground. Carol was wide eyed and staring. Hands were all over him and she started digging in the pack she'd gathered as they snuck around Terminus. He didn't know what all she had but he didn't think shit was going to help a broke ass. Today fucking sucked but atleast he got her back.

Carol pushed his hair back from his face and he hissed at the feeling of something almost cool against his overheated skin. "You need to drink something and eat."

He just nodded and she swiped at his face again. He grimaced seeing her cleaning blood away.

"You look like a murder victim."

"You look like you rolled in blood."

Carol paused and leaned into him breathing deeply. He stilled and watched her nose skim his chest and up his throat before getting to his face and then her lips brushed his. She paused her eyes that glazed rolling storm. Something was in there dying to break free and the only thing holding it back was him being hurt. Licking his lips he watched her.

"We have to get this smell off us." She shifted and then looked around, "We're a walking dinner bell."

Daryl looked down his body and really looked. He was soaked in blood and if it looked as much as hers then they really were. Carol was back seconds later and smeared mud across his chest. He hissed at the contact and jerked. Carol's hand gripped his neck holding him place.

"Hold still."

He listened and forced his mind to stay present. He covered most of him and then started on herself. He watched as he climbed back to his feet.

"Carol we gotta move." His voice was tired, "I hear boots."


	3. Chapter 3

**Trigger warning: mentions of rape and violence**

Carol's eyes flew up at his words and she felt her lip curl. Heart pounding she moved to him jerking him forward and away from the fence. He grunted as she manhandled him to his feet but moved easily for her. The fatigue and pain in his movements was blatant and she could almost taste it in the air. He wasn't going to be able to fight these people if it came down to it.

Her eyes sought him out as he staggered into a tree bracing himself against it. He was panting looking down his head bowed and his chest heaving. Any other time the sight of him half dressed, sweaty, blood soaked, and panting would have her ready to throw herself at him; it almost did now. Yet she found herself sliding her knife free of the sheath listening as someone came closer. He was hers and she made a promise to herself and him, to Merle! She would protect him no matter what.

"Because Gareth said so!" Someone barked close by, "He couldn't have gotten far."

"He got far enough to kill Mary, Todd, and Alex." The other person muttered. "He wasn't as weak as Gareth said."

Carol looked over her shoulder knowing that when they got to the clear spot Daryl had hit the ground at he'd be visible. She would sooner see the world burn then see him come to harm. Moving quick she forced herself to breathe and left him there. Each step away from her was like she was driving her own knife into the bone, through the marrow and piercing her own heart. It was agonizing and she wanted to scream. She could almost feel a flinch from him as if he felt her pain and forced another breath. He would be there when she got back, he was some darling in distress.

Carol grasped the sturdier part of the fence and climbed as quietly as she could. She needed a head start on these people and this would give her that. They were looking for Daryl. Someone specific wanted him and she'd be goddamned. Landing lightly on her feet she stayed crouch where she was. There were stacked pallets and she smiled hearing the boots. They'd just passed her and were careless. They were sloppy and their insistent chatter had covered the slight clang and clink of the fence as she'd made it over.

Carol stepped out felt her lip curl again as she forced her breathing even. Daryl needed her and she needed to think clearly. She couldn't let that red haze take over, not right now. She could almost imagine Merle right there next to her with that feral gleam that's always been apart of the Dixon mens eyes. He'd enjoy this. He would have killed everyone in this group just to make a point when it came to his brother. Then he would hunt Rick Grimes down and beat him mercilessly. He wouldn't stop there and she wouldn't have been inclined to stop him and for that matter she was sure that Daryl wouldn't be either. He'd broke Daryl's trust so many times before and every time he'd come to her his eyes angry and hard glinting with teasing bits of the animal inside. No, he wouldn't help Rick not anymore.

Her grip on the knives was tacky coated with Daryl's blood and those she'd already killed. Knowing his blood was on her handles done something inside her and that fissure from before split and shook inside her. Her steps picked up and she ignored the crunch of gravel below her feet. These men were hunting Daryl and she was hunting them.

"You think we'll find some women soon? The last group had some."

Carol slowed slightly darting behind more pallets and listened. Her chest heaved. These men were pigs.

"We could have a good time tenderizing them." The other man leered.

Renewing her grip on the knife as their laughter rang loudly around. She felt her chest pull in the direction Daryl was and a slight scrape. His knees must have buckled sending him to the ground. The thought caused pain the spear through her and she stepped out. She walked cleanly up behind both men. The one that was clearly the follower was her target. Her knife danced in her grip like the way Daryl's always did. She'd gotten the habit from him after watching him. He was always messing with his knives. Whether he was cleaning his nails, eating off it, killing something, or doing an intricate dance with them in his hand.

Her knife slid through his temple and he went down without a word. The other man made a small yelping noise as his friend fell into him without a word. His side ways fall let her knife exit him with ease and she watched in interest as the blood puddled around him. She was aware that the man next to her was attempting to draw his weapon on her. Her hand snapped out catching around his wrist. She moved quick sliding her hand across the weapon between the hammer before he could try to fire the pistol. He seemed stunned but only for a second and she pivoted away from the elbow he threw at her.

She was use to fighting much quicker and bigger men. Daryl had worked with her since the moment they got to the farm and never stopped. Her lip curled and she snarled a low rumbling sound exiting her throat as his eyes met hers. They were wild with panic. It took a second for her to register the sound she was hearing but when she did she smiled at him. It was her laughter and she watched as his face paled.

He swung at her again but she stepped into his space making his attempt feeble. When she was close enough she grabbed his gun again when she brought it back up. She caught his wrist while her other hand caught around the grip and his own. She released the magazine the same time she spun followed by a flurry of curses. Her elbow was thrown roughly into him and she slammed her boot heel down on his own foot and he cried out. He released his gun and she snatched it cocking the barrel and ejecting the chambered round. She let it drop and her hand gripped his slight hair and slammed her knee up into his face. He fell without preamble.

Carol's chest heaved and she looked around quickly for anyone coming for her. Both men were at her feet. She seen no one and took one look at the bastard at her feet. His chest was rising and falling quickly. Blood was thick around her boot and splashed all along her pants legs where she'd fought the man right over his dead friend. She looked to where Daryl would be and made a decision. Carol caught the man around his wrist and started dragging him. He was about the size of Glenn and she huffed at him. The people here were a joke. They weren't hardened and use to having to fight. From his reaction to her she knew that a woman that fought was something new.

When she got the fence she kicked at the base of it and broke it look from its anchoring. She was starting the feel a wealth of panic for Daryl. The fight was loud and he'd been on the verge of blacking out. If someone or something came up on him he'd be defenseless. Kicking even harder she shoved the unconscious man against the fence and kicked and shoved even more. He went under and she watched as the fence tore at him and she chuckled. Served him right.

There was a satisfaction in watching these men fall so easily. Daryl would have been proud. She could remember hours of him barking at her to work harder, to fight harder, to stop being a bitch and fight. Hours spent with him doing the exact thing she'd just done to this man. She never was able to truly best Daryl but then Daryl had spent his entire life with Merle grinding any weakness from his bones and a father who would have just as quickly jerked his belt free at the first sign of failure.

Vaulting over the fence she landed next to the man but left him and rushed to Daryl. He was slumped at the base of the tree and the knowledge hit her that she'd been aware that he'd went down. Carol straddled his thighs bracing herself and keeping her weight off him. Her hand cupped his cheek. His chest was rising and falling slowly and she tugged at his hair.

"Daryl."

He huffed but cracked his eyes open. His eyes swept over her before meeting her own again, "Carol."

She smiled but his voice was off. Something was rolling underneath. It was like the ocean as it starts to pitch when a storm is nearing. It was dark and deep. He shifted his hand gripping her hip as his other hand lifted and his fingers slid over her throat. She felt the slight tacky smudge and knew he was smearing the blood there.

"Are you hurt?"

Carol watched his eyes. The once cerulean eyes that haunted her since the quarry were matching the deep blue sea.

"I'm alive."

He studied her eyes and that glint was there like all the times before but not as hidden away. She felt like she was really seeing his eyes for the first time. He didn't look away from her but his nostrils flared and he sneered.

"Your pets waking up."

She was up and moving before he could say anything else. "I need your belt."

He was up next to her. The man had an unheard energy reserve and stamina. She didn't question where it was coming from; but just let it soothe her in a way nothing had since the prison that he was on his feet of his own accord. He was jerking his belt open and off violently. Her breath hitched at the barely restrained rage fighting to escape with every movement.

Carol kicked the man over on to his stomach and shoved him against the fence. Daryl held the belt out to her and she took it easily. It was warm as it slid through her hands. There was a trail of blood on her hands from it and she was reminded she needed to look him over again. He was silent next to her but his presence was loud and wrapping around her. That tether before snapped and sparked causing her to brush up against him almost like a cat before stepping over to the man again.

Carol gripped the man's jaw tight and wrapped the belt through the fence quickly and caught his throat. His eyes snapped open and he made to grab her- instinctively flinching back from but his arm was caught before it ever got there. Daryl's grip was bruising as he wrenched the man's arm and forced him further into the fence. Carol jerked the belt tighter and smiled at him.

"There a fucking reason you kept him?" Daryl snarled that storm making landfall.

Carol looked over at him waiting for him to meet her eyes. When he did she held them. That fissure in her own mind showed in his eyes. It'd split easy enough for the animal she always knew lurked just below the surface to make his escape. He had free reign and she smiled at him.

"This thing was talking about something that caught my interest with his lackey." Carol shrugged, "Thought you'd wanna hear it too before I killed him."

Daryl ran his tongue over his canines before looking down to the man. His eyes were wide but no longer focused on her. Daryl had yet to let go of his arm and she could see the white knuckle grip Daryl had.

"The people you take." Carol squatted down watching the man. "What do you do with them?"

He jerked back from her and the fence bowed under his weight. "I don't know."

Carol tsk'd at him and looked at Daryl, "Why do people lie like this?"

"Randall done the same thing." He shrugged. "Done him no good in the end. Shane snapped his fucking neck like a twig."

Everything that was good about this world was dying and decaying. The only good thing left was Daryl. So long as she had him it wasn't bad but this world could be a scary place. Now that she felt that thing inside her stretching and limbering up coming out to play. Something she knew without question because she could feel the presence of Daryl next to her like a touch. The animal inside her called to his and how long had he been waiting for her?

The man paled and licked his lips, "Listen you two just run fast and hard. You do that and I'll tell them I never seen him." He jerked his head at Daryl.

"Him." Carol leaned forward, "Why were you looking for him? AN entire group ran with the women you were speaking so avidly about taking."

He sucked in a breath and Daryl growled. He looked over at her. She met his eyes, "He was talking about raping women before slaughtering them."

Daryl seemed to grow darker his shadow casting the entire area in his shade. There was no going back now, not that they were really awake.

"A man- a man was talking about the group. His group he told Gareth about him." He jerked his head at Daryl, "Was saying that he was a tracker. Had kept you all fed..."

Carol set back on her haunches and pulled the belt tighter over his throat watching him fight for air. Daryl stood over him his eyes casting out around them.

"Rick." Daryl spoke evenly.

Carol nodded and pulled the belt tighter.

"Quit playing." Daryl ushered, "We need to move, suns close to setting."

Daryl moved quickly slamming the knife through the man's eye; an explosion of blood raining over them both. He stood to his full height again. He was rigid. Rage was casting his bone in fire and iron keeping him upright. Carol uncoiled his belt from his throat and stood. The thought of these men taking groups was bad enough. But brutalizing the women and passing them around to all these men before killing them was worse. It was something that she could have seen Ed enjoying.

Daryl was quiet next to her as they moved. He was tired still and she knew that pain was there but he moved with will alone. Carol made sure that she watched around them even though she knew his hawk eyes would never miss anything. They were going the opposite way she'd seen Rick go. She wasn't sure if this was on purpose or if he was just moving. It seemed his anger alone was guiding him and she fell instep with it. He wore it like a cloak and she could almost feel the heated breeze from it billowing around him.

Before the world was gone she felt like she had no time to lose but she'd been caught up in all the cattle. Merle words exact. He didn't pull any punches when he realized that she was interested in his brother. He'd given her shit even when Ed was alive not bothered at all that Ed got mad. He took out on her and she'd pleaded once that Merle shut his damn mouth. The look he'd given her was worlds away from showing humanity. He was where they were now. He knew. He'd known even then that this world wasn't made for the was the man that raised Daryl, the man who cut his own hand away to get out of cuffs. He looked her right in the eye and told her to stop being a fucking pussy and cut Ed's balls off then. Before she could even speak he'd shoved a knife in her hand and walked away. At the time she'd been startled that a man had just told her to carve her husband up like a turkey. It wasn't normal! That Carol was dead. She burned away and out of those ashes stood the woman who would watch the world burn standing next to Daryl Dixon; a man who told her to keep the knife regardless.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something wrong with him. He knew it and he could feel it thrumming in his chest. It echoed his heart, beating in tandem with it like a war drum. It was driving adrenaline through his blood at a thicker and higher pace causing his steps to pick up. Carol was keeping up but he'd never thought she would fall behind. It was always her there with him even when Merle was around. She didn't pale and scamper away in his brother's shadow like everyone else did. She went toe to toe with the bastard and threatened to cut his throat. Merle told him about that with a wolfish smile and a look in his eyes that would have made Daryl worry if it wasn't his brother.

He knew he was hurt. He could feel the dried blood cracking and breaking with each step he took. With the sun dropping against them there was no way he could stop now. He had to get her away from here. She was going to keep going after them if he didn't. He couldn't risk her getting killed and he was no help right now. Not now, not ever. He couldn't before and he'd be fucking goddamned if he let something happen to her now.

Snarling as the pain increased with his steps he ignored it. Something very primal was ripping through his chest and making his chest heave. He had to get her to safety. Carol wasn't fragile but still that heaving of his chest let him know that he would stand between her and the world when it came down to it. He knew that before but now? Now- well things were even more sincere. Rick tossed her away. Even if the group wanted to dispute it- it was done. He gave no option and made damn sure no one told him and that he'd had to come find him to tell him that he'd kicked her out. The rage and hurt he'd felt in that moment didn't even compare to the sheer panic he'd felt. Not for her safety because Carol wasn't some tiny little mouse that Merle use to tauntingly call her. No she was so much more, she was everything.

The thought of the group made his jaw clench and he felt her hand slide over his bare back. She was quiet but she could read him. The waves of rage and hate rolling off him would have been visible to her. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he seen that man again. He wasn't surprised Rick left him. Hell he'd done his brother the same way, he done Sophia the same way, and hell even Shane his best friend got a swift kick. But he sure as fuck tried to save Randall though didn't he.

There was was something warring within in him. That bloodthirsty nature Merle always sported that got him in non stop trouble was starting to bleed out. He'd smothered it his entire life but seeing her there after thinking he'd lost her forever broke the fucking dam. He'd had trouble believing she was real at first thinking he'd took a hit to hard but then he felt her there. He could damn well smell that faint smell of lavender and vanilla that clung to her and that got him moving.

They'd kept him there and while he'd thought he was done and she was safe away from there he'd knew it was over. But seeing her there. Seeing her choking that bastard right there and looking at him with that glint in her eyes. He knew she was just as gone as him.

He paused suddenly his eyes sweeping around them. She moved into his side. She was almost flush with him her breast barely brushing his back. Her breath was soft and stirring the air around him.

"What is it?" Her hand slid along his forearm grasping his wrist before linking with his hand, "Daryl."

He took a deep breath and grimaced. His grip tightened on her and he started walking again. He pulled her around in front of him. His steps were forcing her own. She didn't resist him and he felt the shiver that raced up her back as his hand slid around her back. When he came into contact with the sheath at her back hidden he made a low noise in his throat of approval. She let out a breath as he slid the knife from the sheath just enough to release the catch. The soft snick was buried in the ushered movements around them.

"We need to find somewhere for tonight."

He nodded and grunted at her. She moved with ease now her grip leading him to anyone watching. The adrenaline racing through his body with a new breath was dulling the aches in his muscles and the pain lancing through his head.

"We'll figure everything else out when we get you cleaned up." Her words were almost whispered and he read the worry there. The first glimmer of any emotion beyond rage from her.

His fingers brushed her skin and her breath hitched as it continued tracing up her spine. Letting his hand slide back down to the base of her back just at her belt.

 _snap_

Carol didn't pause. Didn't even give a hitched breath and he hid his smile. The woods were his. Always were. Even when he was young he could blend into the woods like they were apart of him. He didn't need anyone to show him the way or a map and hunting was second nature. It was all like breathing.

Whoever was following them was a fool. They'd came up on them not long ago and were circling around to come out in front. One person. Man. If he had to hazard a guess he'd say a man his own size and he packing light. His steps weren't near as sure as some born to the woods and wild.

 _snap_

Carol growled low in her throat and he could almost see her hackles raising at the threat. He shushed her and she quieted as he pulled her around to his side. He didn't leave her behind him as the man trailed and tracked them sloppily. No he'd not have her so easily accessible.

The man stepped out as soon as they came on a clearing. The light was low but he stood at the other side. His hands were empty. Carol kept next to him and shifted. Daryl swept his eyes around quickly but knew the man was alone.

"I mean no harm." He called out. Daryl inclined his head. The man stepped forward, "I...I'm alone."

Carol looked at him steadily ignoring the man. She was never trusting. Hell he wasn't either and out of the two of them he'd been the one who would have cut this man to the ground before but now. Now he knew he'd kill this man and feel nothing for it. He'd forget him within five paces and get them the fuck out of here.

"Safer with people." The man shifted looking around as shadows claimed them all. "Break camp...take...take shifts."

"We need to rest." Carol spoke quietly. "I need to look you over."

"I'm fine." Daryl snarled. "I'll be fine, had worse."

"OH I don't doubt that but I want to see." Carol hissed her nails digging into him, "You'll let me do this."

He looked at her and the man moved closer. "We should build a fire before it gets darker."

Daryl watched him scamper around and Carol jerked him over to the ground. "Where are you hurt?" She whispered.

Daryl watched the man as Carol looked him over. There was nothing to clean him up with really and honestly he wasn't worried. They were going to fucking eat him and you didn't use nasty shit if you wanted to keep the meat sanitary. He snorted at the thought.

The man settled close to him and Daryl looked him over. His hair was falling forward as he'd pitched his head forward obscuring his face from the man. He was oblivious to Daryl's observations. He was quietly fiddling with sticks while trying to get warm at the tiny fire. He'd been correct in assuming he was traveling light. He had a fanny pack with a bottle of water. It was pitiful but then it was more than they had at the moment but he wasn't worried.

He sneered at the thought. Worry. He'd experienced all kinds of worry while the world went to shit but never for his own ass. No it'd been for her. The group was useless more than half the time but Carol- Carol was everything and he had to get her ready for what was out there. Because he damn sure knew that the bullshit that the group was clinging to was just that, bullshit. He'd told her as much one day and that's when she'd finally snapped. They'd fought bad. He couldn't remember ever getting so mad. It took him getting a fucking bolt to his side and being dragging across a fucking field before she'd come back to speak to him.

Then it started in earnest. He'd told her about hearing Merle out there. She didn't ridicule him but smiled at him sadly and ran her hand over his hair. It was the first time he could recall her ever touching him. The way her fingers carded through his hair to soothe him, the same shit she was doing now, and it was working him.

"You all with a bigger group?"

Carol looked over at him her smile soft and he watched the man's eyes glaze. He smiled at Carol and shot a skittish look towards Daryl. He didn't look at him and the man relaxed his eyes going back to her.

"Just us."

He nodded and look at the fire licking his lips. Daryl felt a headache coming on. You didn't survive in this world without giving up something. How much of his humanity had this son of a bitch given? Daryl lifted his head and Carol looked at him her eyes truly softening and not the facade she'd given the man.

"Donnie, names Donnie."

"Carol." She acknowledged and then inclined her head to him, "This is Daryl."

He looked again to Daryl and Daryl met his eyes. He was right. That primal part of him that had him wanting to throw Carol over his shoulder was beating his chest. It was amazing what the fall of the world done to people. Instead of valuing money and material possessions- well it all just became a little bit more instinctual.

Carol leaned into him before sliding down as he straightened his legs out. He'd not sleep. Carol's head was in his lap her hand up against his stomach her finger tracing lines across stomach. Donnie's eyes were following her movements and Daryl stared at him. Like he could feel his gaze his eyes shot to Daryl's. Carol wasn't looking and something flashed in the fire light in his eyes. Daryl didn't even shift in the light of his small challenge.

Bringing his hand around he tangled it in her short hair dragging her more into him. A low sound left her throat and Daryl felt his groin tighten. She curled around him more. _Carol was his_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trigger warning: Violence/Sexual.**

Carol wasn't sure what Daryl was thinking. She trusted him implicitly so when he started moving and Donnie was still with them she said nothing. She wasn't ignorant to the man's looks and she knew Daryl wasn't either. It grated her nerves but something told her to be quiet every time she started to open her mouth. Of course they fought once or twice about it. Daryl was blood thirsty and more than his share of pent of anger. His eyes were furious any time he looked towards the man and Carol knew it was just a matter of time before Daryl lost it. Something kept nagging her though to give it time. Learning to trust her instincts was something that came with time so she listened. She listened and watched and bit her tongue, her hand never far from her knife.

Daryl was never far from her and his eyes always lingered. That was nothing new though and it was comforting that some things had yet to change. The world was fluid around them; always changing and always throwing them for a loop. But with Daryl he was steady as they go and she could always trust that hunger in his eyes to stay fixedly on her. There was something new in his eyes though that came with that same hunger she was use to from him. It was dark and feral, possessive. It seemed to inflame with each word Donnie spoke to her. Maybe that was why she kept staying his hand. She wanted to see that beast that danced behind his eyes finally come out. She wanted to play.

When his eyes weren't on her he seemed focused on something far away. She knew better. Sure he was focused but it wasn't so far away that she didn't know what it was. Donnie seemed oblivious and that was sad for the man. She wasn't sure how he made it this far. He was a annoying and too loud. Much to loud and he grated on Daryl's nerves. The clenching of his jaw and the set of his shoulders told her as much. Donnie though was a fool and seen nothing of it. He was delightfully oblivious to the danger he was in. Every time he opened his mouth or came too close to her Daryl's eyes tracked him like the predator he was. Daryl never spoke much in front of him and instead remained stoic and quiet. It was a lie. He was fighting a war in his head that was bloody and a losing battle. She was waiting for the fall out, she craved it. She wanted Daryl with her and not in his head. Merle would have slapped him already.

"You know where you'll head next?"

Carol sighed and rubbed her face. She was tired. Beyond tired. "We've not talked it over yet."

Donnie hummed and his eyes ran over her lingering on her throat and breast. Blowing out a breath Carol looked to the woods where Daryl was. He was hunting for them and she wanted to go but knew he was quicker on his own. He seemed to be up to something and she bit her lip as he left. Something was there in his face telling her to listen to him. Telling her this was her doing. She wanted to slap him. She missed Merle. Thinking of Merle holding Daryl down and making him spill the beans made her smile and she shook her head.

"I think we should head south." Donnie smiled at her.

Carol stared at him blandly before her eyes went back to the woods. This lack of a better word _man_ was starting to really get on her nerves. All his smiling and charm was getting him nowhere with her and he had to see that. Was he fucking blind? She was Daryl's. Where the fuck was Daryl at?

"If we went south Carol the winters would be easier and we could get us a boat. Float out there on the water, enjoy the sun." He purred.

Donnie reached out and ran his fingers over her forearm. Carol recoiled violently. He was staring intently at her unmoved by her reaction to him. Instead of taking her reaction as a warning he instead smiled at her. His eyes flickered out of the window and to the woods where Daryl was. When he looked back at her the light green of his eyes was dark and stormy. He let out a long breath and shook his head.

"This isn't a holiday." Carol snapped. She didn't bother looking at him, "There is no vacation to be had."

"Your shadows not here." His voice was different, worse. "Stop this childish shit."

Carol sneered at him and he cocked a brow at her. He stepped closer to her and Carol stepped away. Heart pounding out a harsh rhythm her hand slid around to her belt and her chest constricted. Her hand met and empty sheath and he smiled at her again.

"You know I've watched _you_." He was shadowing her movements but not coming to close. "Since we met up a week ago and you're very consistent. You always do these little things that most would ignore. Like when you're thinking your hand tends to stray to your knife." He looked her over and smiled again like he'd won a prize.

Carol felt a headache coming on and wanted to reach out and slap him. She trusted her instincts and she trusted Daryl. Why would he leave her here alone with this man. Daryl plainly told her he didn't trust him and that she should watch herself. It didn't make sense. When Daryl decided that Shane was a threat he told her the same thing but he never gave her a chance to be alone with Shane. He was always there to intervene when Shane wanted to speak. So where was he now? Carol swallowed and longed for her knife to slide into his fucking eye and kill this son of a bitch. She'd be so adamant for so long she could take care of herself that she'd snapped and snarled at any word from him that she couldn't. The thought made her throat ache with the scream of anger wanting to erupt from her and call him back. Being away from him caused anxiety of the utmost degree and this wasn't helping.

"Panicking?" He laughed, "I'm not surprised. The women before you felt the same and they learned, like you will."

"Fuck you." Carol snapped.

He nodded his eyes again going outside. "Feeling brave without your guard?"

"I don't need a guard." Carol warned.

She would claw his fucking eyes out with her hands if she needed to. That same feeling she had when Daryl was in danger was starting to spread throughout her body. She felt adrenaline come to life in her blood and breathed deeply through her nose. She was ready for him to come at her. Knife or not she wouldn't go down easy. His eyes followed her and she watched them flicker as she ready herself for a fight. She smiled tilting her head and he didn't visibly flinch but something was different.

"You think you can fight me and get me out of here before he comes back?" Carol questioned. Her own voice sounded baleful and manic, a not unhinged.

He studied her and started circling her. "He's not back by now then I doubt he's coming back. Man's broke. He barely speaks, wasn't meant for this world." He snapped. "He's probably dead."

Carol barked out a laugh and he lunged at her. They clashed her back slamming into the wall. Pictures crashed around them- glass shattering around the fallen memories of past lives. Carol yelped when her head connected with the wall but forced herself to breathe through it. He wasn't backing down at all. He caught her wrist and jerked her hard off the wall the same time she tried to throw her weight away. She was pitched forward her momentum sending her down into the glass on her knees. The pain bit deep and hard into her but his grip on her wrist was crushing. She would have bruises and the thought pissed her off. No one marked her anymore, not without her consent. No one but Daryl touched her.

He was behind her before she could move and she hissed in pain as her arm was wrenched around behind her. He was behind her then his weight bearing on her with force. He was fighting for her other arm as she bucked trying to throw him off her. He hissed in pain when her head snapped back connecting with his head and she smiled. She hoped he bit his fucking tongue off.

He was up then and Carol tried to roll but it was cut off as he threw a well placed kicked to her ribs. Bright white light flashed in her eyes and she sucked in a sharp breath. He didn't hit her as hard as Ed ever had and she knew it wasn't broke from experience. She would have beautiful bruises to show though for his effort. Weak fuck, even _Ed_ was more of a man than this. Trying to catch more air she was struggling to pull in breath. She felt herself being pulled and groaned. He was talking about her but the hit she took to the ribs and the head was starting to mess with her.

"Fucking bitch." He snarled, "I was going to give you a chance to have it easy." Shaking his head he came into her line of sight. His face was bloody and his nose looked weird. She smiled realizing she broke it and he made a face. His hand connected with her face and she felt her lip split. "I'm going to break you bitch. Leave you bloody for that motherfucker to have to put down."

Carol started laughing looking up at him. "If you make it a mile I'll be surprised." She hissed blood bubbling at the corner of her mouth.

Carol tried to move but he shoved her back down her knife coming into sight. Carol jerked back and he moved in then hitting his knees and grabbed her flipping her around. She felt panic increase as his weight came over her and she felt her own knife sliding up the back of her shirt splitting it. He was speaking to her but her heart was thundering in her ears. Not this. She wasn't this. She wasn't this woman anymore. Feeling bile rise in her throat at the prospect of being raped and left for Daryl to find.

"Stop." She felt blood drip onto her back from his broken nose.

He ignored her and jerked her shirt from her body causing her arms to buckle and sending her face down into the carpet. Her body was starting to shake and her mind was trying to pull her into the past. She made a vow to herself that this would never be her again.

"STOP!" Carol screamed her voice tearing out of her chest and his laugh mixed with it. More blood dripped to her back, each drop echoing in her ears.

"They all beg eventually!" He slapped her ass jarring her forward. "Let's say we get rid of these pants."

Carol tried to kick out at him but his weight was on her and her breath was staggered. His other hand was bearing down on the back of her neck forcing her breaths to slow. He was jerking harshly at her jeans and she closed her eyes. She felt his own jeans against her bare ass and bit her lips violently to hold back the tears threatening to spill. He would not break her. She would kill him. His hand slid over her hip making his way towards the juncture of her thighs. Trying to force her legs closed he leaned more into her stopping her breaths with his weight on her throat. He pushed himself against her his jeans rubbing aggressively. Her chest heaved and her stomach lurched.

Carol blinked suddenly when his weight lifted and tried to turn her head when his hand lifted off the back of her neck. Sucking in a deep breath she jerked suddenly when something splashed down over her back. It was warm and tacky with the smell of iron mingling. He moved from her suddenly and Carol's eyes widened when a bleeding out Donnie dropped next to her. His eyes wide and his hands clutching at his throat that was spraying blood in a sharp was cut almost surgically, deep.

Carol panted staring into his eyes watching the life bleed from them. A thud hit on the other side of her and she knew that sound. She smiled into Donnie's dimming eyes and his widened. Daryl's knife was no doubt buried into the floor right next to her. He hit his knees and pulled her up right. His hand caught her jaw forcing her eyes around to meet his eyes. They were wild and angry. Fury was rolling off him in sharp waves drowning out the sound of her own heart. Carol felt like she was drowning in the emotions coming off him as his worry smothered him.

She was blood soaked and naked staring into his eyes as he checked her over. Carol stared down at Donnie again and his hands clutched at his throat pitifully. Daryl gave him no chance of survival. He wouldn't have. It was futile fight and she gripped Daryl's wrist tightly needing an anchor. She'd felt this way before and he'd been there before. Tethering her to him and it'd yet to snap- they were tied together for life.

"Not even a mile." Carol laughed.

Daryl looked up at her from where he'd been checking her over and Carol laughed. He just arched a brow before his grip tightened on her hip holding her in place. His other hand was running over her ribs and Carol let out a breath.

"Not broke." His voice was rough. That husky anger dipped in fire licking up her spine. "Look at me." He ordered.

Carol met his eye and he looked at her eyes. Whatever he seen there had him smirking at her, a lopsided grin that made her thighs clench. His eyes went to Donnie and faster than she expected Daryl's spare knife was sunk into the side of his head. He moved then and she was up off the floor before she could tear her eyes off the lifeless man. He was moving already and it took her a second to realize he had her in his arms.

He dumped her down onto the bed. Carol swallowed and watched him. There was something in them that pulled beneath the surface. It was consuming, the lack of self control was invigorating. Whatever animal he'd been fighting behind his eyes since she met him finally won. He was stalking her alone with his eyes and she nodded her head, a barely there move but it was all he needed. Daryl would never take advantage of her. Even as she seen that crack deepen and that animal slipping out he kept her safe.

He flipped her onto her stomach and jerked her towards the foot of the bed. His hand ran over her bare ass growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"He marked you." His voice had heat pooling deep in her stomach and her arousal dripping down her thighs. The anger and need in his voice for her alone was like a drug. The possessiveness radiating from him like her next hit.

Carol looked over her shoulder lifting her hips towards him. She felt no shame as her ass swayed and her legs spread. "You killed him."

He met her eyes and his hand traced the marks left on her ass. He stepped into her then and she bit her lip at the friction of him pressed into her gave. It'd been so long since they'd been able to be together. She needed to feel him driving into her. She wanted what only he could give her.

His nostrils flared and ran over her bare body before lingering on her back. Letting her eyes follow his own eyes she realized he was looking at the blood that was drenching her back and sides.

"Carol." His voice deepened, "Did he do anything else?"

Carol shook her head but frowned when he wasn't looking at her. His grip was tight on her hip holding her where she was.

"No, you killed him before he could." Her voice softened. His eyes shot to hers, "He didn't take what was yours."

His eyes darkened and let her hip go. He was working his belt open then and she took a breath. The look in his eyes was warning her away from him. She seen this same look the night Sophia was found and Merle died. He wasn't exactly in control of himself but since when were they? Her and Daryl always danced to a different tune when it came to each other.

His belt hit the bed next to her and his boots thudded causing her chest to heave. She laid her head sideways watching him and lifted her hips when his jeans fell away. He slapped her ass roughly his fingers meeting the skin just at her pussy and lifted her onto the bed crawling up behind her. She hissed through her teeth as he jerked her hips back up and shoved her legs wider. Her hand caught the headboard bracing herself.

"I don't think I can be easy." He warned through clenched teeth.

Carol shook her head, "Don't want easy. Need you."

He groaned and she felt his cock slide through her lips teasing her. Carol whined in her throat but it cut off abruptly when he slammed into her completely. Her hand tightened around the headboard as her body bucked. His hands crashed down on each side of her his chest meeting her back. The slide of their bodies aided by the blood still coating her.

"Fuck I forgot how tight you were." He groaned into the side of her neck.

Carol panted waiting on him to move. She could feel herself already close. She'd been close since realizing that Daryl killed the motherfucker. Since feeling his blood splash around her and watching the light leave his eyes. She was Daryl's. Daryl's only.

His hips shifted and Carol let out a breath. His thrust had his chest moving along her back as his muscles rolled and moved. Each thrust drove him into her harder. The only sounds that of their breathing and his body crashing into hers violently. Carol groaned with each thrust unable to form words. He dropped to his elbows while one of his arms slid underneath her. He held her tightly to him his hand cupping her breast. His teeth slid along her neck his pace never slowing. He was a man possessed.

"Mine." He snarled.

Carol tried to speak but her words were broken between his thrust. He bit deeper into her neck and she felt his teeth break through the skin and him growl. Every thought she ever had that there was a beast hidden in the Dixon's eyes flashed brightly through her mind. Each of his movements were full of a predator's grace and strength. She was going to be bruised and sore in the best kind of way.

He shifted away from her suddenly and jerked her upright before flipping around and she was straddling him. Carol panted looking down at him. His eyes were dark, no hint of blue. She gripped him tightly in her hand and slid back down his length. It was a rare thing for Daryl to ever flip them and let her take the lead. He never let himself be put in this position. He liked control and she willingly gave it to him, the first time in her life.

Her eyes ran over him and she sucked in a breath seeing the blood coating his sweat slick chest. It highlighted the contours of his chest and stomach and brought her attention to his hips and the muscle leading to where they were joined. He was beautiful. Carol growled in her chest at the thought of him and circled her hips grinding down into him. Hands planting on his chest he gripped her hips steadying her. She rolled her hips into him watching him fight to keep from taking over. Her eyes went to his mouth as they worked together hips meeting in perfect sync. His lips were tinted red and his mouth, her blood. He'd bit her. He marked her.

He groaned at her reaction and she dropped forward feeling his body getting tense. He was close.

"Mine." Carol warned.

He met her eyes and she leaned down and bit him harshly. His arms wrapped around her and he drove himself up into her harder and faster. His hand dropped to her ass pushing her into his thrust as they both fell over the ledge together. His name tore from her lips as she buried her face in his throat howling. His grip around her never released and he held her tightly as their bodies jerked with aftershocks. Carol lifted her head from his throat and their mouths crashed. His hand slid into her hair gripping it tightly as he devoured her. She could taste herself on him and felt her core tighten causing him to groan and break away from her. She smiled and buried her face under his chin breathing him in.

They laid there breathing heavily their hearts settling. Carol pushed up and he let his arms fall to the side letting her up. Carol made no move to leave him but instead set up her weight bearing down on him. He grunted at the sensation and grit his teeth. He was still sensitive being buried in her. Carol met his eyes and they flashed.

"Where were you?"

He ran his eyes over her and she huffed. "Closer than you think."

Carol swiped the sweat gathering and ran her hands over her head before they settled on her hips. He cocked a brow at her and his eyes dropped to her breast again. She looked down and realized they were both soaked in Donnie's blood and now their own. His throat was bleeding freely and she was sure hers was probably too.

"What the fuck does that mean Daryl?"

His eyes shot to hers and she swallowed. That animal wasn't receding like it did times before. With Sophia is flashed and lit the world up briefly before it tucked itself away. It's what drove her to pushing him most of the time just to get to dance with it. With Merle it lingered a bit longer but eventually it was gone. Now though she could see that fissure she herself felt. He wasn't broke, Donnie was wrong. They were free.

"What do you think?" He questioned, "I told you what he wanted."

Carol grit her teeth. She remembered this conversation. He told her that Donnie was a freak and she dismissed it. Sure there was something off but she didn't think he'd try to rape her. Especially knowing that she wasn't scared of him and with Daryl there.

"Did you even go into the woods?"

He smiled at her his canines flashing and tinted red with her blood, "Yes." He set up and braced himself on one arm as the other traveled over her. He wasn't shy like some of the others thought. Maybe with them but not with her. He made tracks in the blood and met her eyes, "I looked around made sure there was no one or walkers out there before doubling back."

Carol bit her lip as he pinched her nipple. He watched her knowing what he was doing. She could feel him already getting hard again still being buried in her.

"Carol unless you're ready to go again get off my lap." He warned.

She shook her head. "You used me as bait to kill him."

"No, if I wanted to kill I would have walked up and done it that first night. I done what you wanted me to Carol." His voice was sardonic and he chuckled, "You didn't trust me. I told you and you told me I was over reacting."

Carol grit her teeth and bit her retort back. He was right. She'd told him to just separate from the man when they got him checked over and were ready to leave the area. If Daryl was hurt as bad as she'd thought an extra set of hands to fight walkers would be good. It wasn't guilt for the men she'd killed already but the fear of something happening. Daryl was hurt and didn't want Donnie to get the upper hand. Of course she didn't tell him that because he would have gotten pissed off but she naturally worried goddamn it.

"You trust me?" He questioned.

Carol nodded. "What now?"

He shifted and swung his legs around off the bed with her still in his lap. "Depends Carol." He groaned as her weighted settled more into him. "How fucking mad are you exactly?"

Carol didn't need to ask what he was talking about. Rick Grimes. So called guardian and leader of their group. She thought time would wash away their pain but it stung deep. There was something to be said for killing the king of deceit. He'd endangered Daryl, he'd kicked her out and they almost lost each other, and he was a piece of shit. Hell he all but abandoned Lori and if it wasn't for Daryl the woman would have starved. The entire group would have. Judith would have died after the birth but Rick never seen that. He seen himself as untouchable, someone who done no fucking wrong.

Carol met his eyes and rolled her hips the thought of Rick's blood puddling around her and Daryl making her moan. Rick Grimes didn't fucking break them. He tried to separate them, he sacrificed Daryl, and he left them for dead. Daryl's arms wrapped around her balancing her as she rode him harder. His eyes were lowered watching himself disappearing into her. They'd sacrificed more than enough of themselves for that man. Not anymore.

"Furious."


	6. Chapter 6

Neither knew where he would head but they were covering ground at a decent rate. He didn't claim to know the man better than anyone really but working with him as much as he had since losing Merle he'd learned enough. Rick was a simple man. He stuck to the basics because he really didn't know much else. He might have been a cop before the world went to shit but those skills didn't exactly transfer here. Sure he could restrain and handcuff a walker faster than anyone if need be but hunting, tracking, and basic survival weren't his trade. They were Daryl's. He'd been doing this shit long before the world decided to go belly up. Rick Grimes was a predictable man.

Daryl slowed walking and his eyes swept the damage in front of them. Walkers littered the ground and he stepped through them without care. He didn't seem them as people anymore and hadn't for a long time. Anything he could have felt for these things died with his brother and Carol's daughter. Acid was like smoke and cinder in his throat as he swallowed around the anger that accompanied thinking of his brother and Sophia. They didn't deserve what happened to them. They were better than this shit but not good enough for Rick Grimes to consider.

Daryl's eyes paused on a walker that was laid out at the doors. He crouched and Carol circled him looking into the building before coming back to him. She leaned down her hand running over the clean cut.

"Michonne." Her voice was rough.

He looked up at her both eyes meeting in a maelstrom of emotion. Daryl watched as her eyes dilated in anger but bled with relief shortly. He waited her out. Neither of them needed words often with each other. They could read the other like they had in fact spoken.

"She ran with him." She looked around them at the fallen bodies that were severed and run through. "When I got there she was-"

Daryl stood and Carol followed him. She stepped further into the building and Daryl watched the tension in her body start to climb. She was working up to something and he was going to let her get there on her own. His issues weren't with Michonne but with the man that claimed to be a brother to him. He kept an eye out around them as she investigated the building. He could hear her as she moved behind him as he tracked her with his hearing. Her movements were quick and angry.

"I don't think they stayed here long."

Carol came up next to him and glared, "How could you know that?"

Daryl grit his teeth at the bite in her tone and looked at her. She swallowed at the look flashing into his eyes but there was no point in trying to tuck it away like he'd always done before. Carol knew him better than anyone and he stared at her hard. Her teeth sunk into her still bruised lips and his eyes darkened. He wouldn't take the bait though.

"Tracks aren't old and the walkers aren't either."

Carol flushed under his gaze. She looked around again and nodded, "He isn't alone."

"We were." Daryl snarled. He was moving out the door and eyed the area where a large vehicle must have set. The grass was long dead underneath. He sneered and paced as he thought about the possibility of Rick being in a vehicle. "We need to move."

It was another week before they got a sign they were close. It was something small but enough. It was one of Rick's failed snares. He was horrible at them and Michonne never learned. He'd started to teach Carl a few things but nothing near this. If Rick was depending on his trapping skills to feed them then they were going to starve.

The woods weren't as thick here and they made good time. He wanted to find shelter before it got dark. There was a storm on the horizon and it'd hit by nightfall if not sooner. Carol was anxious. She could feel it like him. They were close. The taste of blood and the sweet scent clinging to their senses. It was in the press of her thighs together and the heated looks she kept throwing him. He knew what she was remembering because they'd spent a good bit of time getting the blood off her afterwards and him. While he didn't really give a fuck she'd spent a good bit of time cleaning him up. The thought or scent alone sent him back to that room with Carol writhing below him while his cock split her open. Marks still littered her skin- some new some old.

"There!" Carol whispered.

He followed her line of sight while she started forward. He followed her the sway of her hips making his blood rush and his fist tighten. He'd almost lost her. So many times she'd been too close to danger. So many times he'd almost lost her. He wasn't chancing shit anymore. If she was lost to him he wouldn't be long for this world without her. When he'd been out there after the prison fell he'd focused on the pain because it was the only thing that was real to him. It was a familiar sting of loss and he'd just walked. How do live if part of you dies? You don't.

The doors swung open a slight creak of hinges welcoming them to the dusty muted light. The place was devoid of life and Carol smiled at him her eyes alight.

"This will work."

The crack of thunder greeted her words while the rain battered against the shelter. She jerked at the sudden sound stepping closer to him. He pushed her forward wanting to get settled in for the night before the light was completely. She climbed the steps quickly him right behind her pushing her when she slowed. His hand on her back tightened in her shirt and she pressed back against him. It was often he found her pressed into him like this. Into his side, chest, or even back while her head tucked in against him breathing deeply.

The old barn held as the storm raged around them. Daryl leaned back against the wall and Carol slid down between his legs her back pressed into his chest. The jacket he'd found earlier in the week was draped around her. His arms banding her to his body. They were never far from each other. He couldn't stand it and she was just as bad. It was a animal need to keep her close. She was his. It was the same need that had him throwing her to the ground more than once and taking her roughly while she begged for more.

Something wasn't right with them but then maybe they were what was right and everyone else was skewed. They didn't leave anyone behind after all. They fought for the ones they'd cared about but still got shit on. Both tossed to the side like they were shit to be scraped off the bottom of everyone's shoes. Merle told him in that ravine but he'd refused to listen. He'd blamed it on the blood loss and hallucinations but even then his brother knew. Even then Merle knew that Rick wasn't worth shit.

"You're tense." Carol mumbled sleepily. "I love you."

"I know."

His lips slid along her throat resting against the darkened bite mark. Carol caught his hand and pulled it down towards her jeans. He easily popped the button and she thrust his hand into them. He groaned feeling the heat rolling off her in waves as she spread her legs for him and pushed his hand deeper into the confines of her jeans.

Carol panted and rolled her hips against his hand as his fingers teased her. She was soaked and he groaned feeling her flutter around his stroking fingers. Carol leaned her head back further her hand shooting up and tangling in his hair and jerking his head down. Her teeth caught his ear and bit down. A growl tore from his throat and that seemed to be just what she needed as he felt her fall over the edge and flood his palm.

She was slack against him but it wasn't her that had his attention. His blood thundered and adrenaline speared his mind sharpening to a razors edge. His hand slid from inside her pants and she whined. His free hand came up covering her mouth.

" _Shhhhhh_." He whispered directly into her ear.

Carol paused immediately and her head tilted. He felt a wolfish smile spread across her lips and he leaned down again. His tongue slid against her throat tasting her. She panted against his hand and he bit down.

Releasing her throat as she finished doing up her jeans. When she was ready he stood them both up easily. The storm was gaining momentum and Daryl ghosted to the edge of the barn loft peering down over the edge. Carol was there beside him like always her fingers lacing with his own. Lightning flashed around them and thunder cracked as if the world was warning the people below that death would greet them warm. With a word from Carol he'd deliver just what she wanted and he craved. He needed to be sure though because sometimes words had two meanings and he turned her towards him. Her eyes met his already know what he wanted and she ran her hand up his chest. Her nails bit and dug in as they met his throat. He swallowed and her hand slid up further cupping his throat possessively. There was a feeling he got when he looked into her eyes like he'd never been whole before her. Her eyes mirrored the sentiment and she nodded.

" _Mine._ " Carol whispered pressing into his chest.

" _Mine._ " He growled back hand catching her hair and angling her head back as her other hand caught his hand at her hip. Both holds possessive and a warning to the world around them.

Carol's hand tightened around his, "Death makes angels of us all and gives us wings where we had shoulders smooth as ravens claws."

Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips, "Morrison." Voice low only carrying to her as the barn shook under the storm. If Merle was here to hear her quote that man he'd no doubt tell him she just gave him a fucking hard on. The thought made him snort and he rubbed his chest where the ache of his missing brother never left.

Daryl felt Carol's hand slide over his back along the sheath there and then around to the one that swung from his belt over his thigh. He was never far from his knives but for what he wanted he didn't really need them. He felt a tightening in his chest as his nostrils flared. He could almost smell the relief and fatigue coming off the small group. He could feel the self righteous air that surrounded one in particular and looked to Carol. She nodded and licked her lips her eyes dilating in need at the moment, more than just for him. There was a hunger there that rang through their blood and to the ties that bound them together. Merle and Sophia's voices in their heads as the injustice washed into the room like blood and thunder. Some things were just unforgiven.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone is still liking this! You guys are great. Big thanks to Haitus80 for saving me, lol. I'm not sure how much is left here. I have one more thing to get through and then it should be done. Maybe two chapters? We'll see.**

Carol looked over to Daryl as the group below them got settled in. They were mostly quiet but after years of being with them it was easy to know who was doing what. It was just as easy to know who was doing nothing. The thought had her nostrils flaring as she watched Daryl. His jaw was tense and his muscles were coiled tighter than a snake ready to strike. He turned his head slowly towards her his eyes climbing up her body with a predatory grace that was thigh clenching.

Carol walked towards the ladder and he shadowed her. Both moved like ghost in the darkness. There was a time when Carol was a religious woman. She'd be devout and clung to her belief but over time they were eroded away. All her faith in God or whatever the grand scheme things were fell away. How could God find it okay to let a little girl suffer? How could God condemn all his children without so much as a hope. How could God let men like Ed exist while men like Daryl had been a whipping post. No she lost her faith in God and put more stock in the man in front of her. Daryl never failed her. He had her back and she had his, they loved each other. It was more than that though and she could feel it burning like a fever through her body.

Gripping the top post she let her boots drop down and then she was looking up at Daryl. He moved quickly squatting down and watching her go. Carol smiled up at him and he mirrored her. It was friendly. It was the look of two wolves who'd caught the scent of blood and heard the cries of the trapped fox. Her feet hit the ground and Carol stilled listening as Daryl descended.

"Michonne." Rick's voice was tired. "We'll rest here and then I'll plan tomorrow what we do."

There was no response and Carol scoffed. Of course Rick Grimes would plan everything. Clearly he'd done such a good job leading them all so far. How many times were they all hurt? How many times did they almost die or starve only for Daryl to swoop in and deliver them from death. It was getting ridiculous.

She didn't wait for Daryl but instead stepped right out into the lantern light. Michonne's eyes widened comically and while Carl's own eyes seemed relieved. Rick turned looking at her and he showed a mountain of tension slipping his shoulders. She wanted to laugh. How could this man be relieved at seeing her? He'd sent her away saying that his children were safer without her around. He didn't even give her a warning or a chance to explain herself. He forced her from her home and the people she cared for- he made her leave the man she loved. No, he need not be relieved at all.

"Carol?" He choked out.

She tilted her head and he blew out a breath. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Where is everyone"

Michonne was watching her but Carol didn't even spare the woman a look. Rick was her focus and she locked on to him. She kept her face carefully blank.

Rick swallowed and shook his head, "Gone...Maggie and Glenn left with another group heading for Washington." He stood there and Carol stared right at him. She didn't waver and Rick wilted under her gaze. "Tyrese and Sasha didn't make it- we found Judith with them. Sasha was still alive but was bitten."

"Is she safe?" Carol questioned. Her eyes shot over to Carl who was holding the child to his chest. Judith was reaching for her but Carol held still. Rick's words were in the forefront of her mind and she'd not touch his kids. She loved Carl and Judith but she loathed Rick.

Rick smiled and he looked to Judith. HIs face soured for a minute and Carol seen something pass through his eyes. It mirrored the times he was in the tombs after Lori. Even in the chains of her own mind this wouldn't stop her though. In his right mind or not he'd gone too far.

"We ran into a group a ways back that was bad news." Rick was starting to ramble and his hands were on his hips. His head hung and he scuffed his boot, "They were going to kill us all. Daryl was there with us. He'd been with Beth before but she'd gotten taken. We don't know where she is."

Carol made a show of looking around before her eyes came back to him. Rick gave her a sad look and Michonne shifted. Carol finally looked at her and she seemed interested in what Rick was saying. Carol felt bile coated rage coming up her throat threatening to lash him.

"Carol I know you and Daryl were close." Rick stepped towards her. Michonne's eyes shot to her but Carol wasn't looking at him. Daryl was like a wraith moving. He managed to come up behind them all without even her hearing him or feeling him. His finger came to his lips as he briefly dipped into the lantern light silencing her. "They took us back into this slaughter room, Carol he didn't make it, I barely made it out of there."

Carol's eyes hardened to granite but before she could react Rick was stepping towards her again. He grabbed her wrist. "You have to understand- we would have went back but there was so many of them. I had Judy and Carl to think about. If it was Sophia you'd done the same."

Carol's entire body lit up and she jerked her wrist free from him. "You left him? Were you sure he was dead?"

"Yes." Rick's words were sharp. He gave her a look daring her to question him. Before she would have backed down but now her eyes were wide open. "Did you check before you ran?"

"Yes." Rick snapped, "He was a brother to me Carol!"

Carol's eyes moved the same time Michonne's did and the woman went rigid. She stood suddenly stepping next to Carl. A look of betrayal and hurt was on both Carl and her face. But more than that was the complete loss of trust aimed at Rick. Rick cocked a brow at her but Michonne's pallor was sickly. Daryl was standing in the light now a look of abhorrence on his face. His lip raised showing glistening canines and she shivered at the look. That wild animal was running free and circling Rick while licking its chops.

"Did you ever even go back for Sophia that day?" Daryl snarled loudly, "Or did you tuck tail and run that day just like you did on me? Lie about that too?"

Rick whirled around and almost went to the ground. "D dd Daryl?"

He stood looking at him and Carol moved then to Daryl. Her hand snaked down to his own and their fingers linked. Rick's eyes widened and she did laugh then. Of course his self centered ass never considered he was ripping them apart. He looked to Daryl ignoring her. Fury was racing over his face and he was caught up in his madness to blind to see the danger he was in. He thought he was in control. He expected Daryl to buckle under his gaze. Carol knew she'd cut his throat before she ever let Daryl be this bastards henchman again. He made her want to scream and she wanted to watch him run but they were wasting time.

"If I'd known I would have never left you." He gasped his chest heaving.

"You did know." Daryl barked. "You looked me in the fucking _eyes_ and ran."

Rick flinched at his words. "I had to get to Carl! I thought you were right there with me."

Daryl got a look of complete disgust on his face. Carol stared him down. "I found him how you left him." Rick sneered at her unable to mask it. Daryl growled low in his chest and her body tightened at the sound. The sound was like thunder and she felt it in her bones. Rick swallowed but refused to step out of his delusion.

"Rick you told us Daryl wasn't alive." Michonne's voice was low and guarded. "You told them all you saw them kill him. We wanted to go back but you told us he'd died to so you could get to Carl."

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!" Rick bellowed, "My son was more important than one him."

"Rick I saved Carl. You ran full steam ahead leaving everyone." Michonne's voice was bitter, "You didn't even look back."

Carl stared at him and shook his head, "Daryl has never left us behind. He saved Judy when you weren't there." His voice was young but held anger that reached further back than Rick was ready for, "How could you leave him? If he was a brother then how could you?"

Michonne caught Carl's hand holding tight. She was watching Daryl and Carol closely. Carol met her eyes and something was there that even Carol couldn't reign in. Her face fell but there was an understanding there.

"I'd do it again. I'd leave them all to be survive. It's all about survival." Rick snarled rounding back on Daryl.

Carol released his hand as Daryl shifted. His fist shot connecting with Rick's face, blood sprayed out with the sound of broken bone. He went down hard in a limp heap. Daryl stood over him his chest heaving and Carol met Michonne head on in case she made the mistake of trying to hurt Daryl. She liked Michonne but she wouldn't hesitate to cut her down. Carl was shaking his eyes filled with tears and Judith was screaming.

Carl met her eyes and he swiped at his face, "Can you take her? She hasn't really stopped crying since he sent you away. She needs you."

Carl walked to her and Judith held her arms out again and Carol took her. Michonne walked over but Carol met her eyes and shook her head. Daryl was completely still. She'd seen him this way and knew approaching him wasn't safe. His mind was in fight mode and any advance would be seen as a threat.

"Carol we had no clue he'd sent you away. Maggie told us." Michonne was speaking quietly making sure to keep Daryl in her sights and Carl. "He lied to us all about Daryl even. I would have never thought that he'd leave Daryl behind."

"No one matters to him." Carol's words were like acid, "He's not been right since Lori died. Daryl forced him into coming out of the tombs. Carl forced him to handle Judith but he didn't want any of it. I think he never came out of there."

Michonne sighed and raised her hand to Judith's head pushing her hair off her face. She's sleeping soundly against Carol. Carl was by Daryl quiet. Carl was always drawn to Daryl even back at the farm. Maybe then he could even see what a good man Daryl was because over time it was Daryl Carl sought out. Rick might have been the sperm donor but in the end it was Daryl who was the father Carl needed. Carl looked up at Daryl and nudged him. His eyes flashed to the boy and Carl gave him a quiet look. Daryl shifted and then he was leaning against the wall before he slid to the ground. He was forcing the animal back into the cage for Carl but it wouldn't last.

"He's not going to let it go is he?" Michonne's voice didn't carry but to her.

Carol shook her head, "He was strung up like an animal. There was a world of hurt before that but only so many things can be looked over."

"I agree."

MIchonne looked at Judith and then Carl. "What now?"

"Daryl will kill him."

Both women watched the man as Carl settled next to him talking quietly. Daryl was rigid with rage. His eyes went to her and then Judith. His lips lifted briefly before his eyes swirled with a cloying anger.

"What about his kids?"

Carol snorted, "Do you honestly think he's raised them this far? Do you think they are better off?"

"Do you think Carl wants to see his father murdered?"

Carol met her eyes, "Do you want to see Rick get them both killed? Because they _will_ die with him. You being there wont save them forever."

"You two won't stay?"

"Not with him breathing." Carol grit out, "We can't. I can't."

Michonne was quiet then and Rick groaned from the ground. She whistled and Carl went to get up. He paused though and turned to Daryl. When Daryl looked up at him Carl smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you found us Daryl. That you found Carol again."

"Carol found me."

Carl laughed and nodded, "Everyone needs saved eventually."

Daryl looked up at him again and smiled, "Eventually."

Carl walked away and Michonne went to the door waiting. Carl stepped over to her and Rick groaned again. Carl swallowed but his face was set his eyes hard. Carl was raised in this world. He'd been raised with the hopelessness of fractured humanity. Carol handed Judith over and Carl pulled her into a rough hug.

"I begged him to go back for you." He whispered, "You're all the mother Judith's ever know- all I've had. Both of you are. Please don't leave us."

Carol pulled back and met his eyes. Tears ran down his cheeks and she pushed his hair back. "Go with Michonne for now."

He looked at Rick then as he set up. Daryl wasn't standing but eye level with the man. That animal was stretching and gearing up. Carl swallowed and looked away. He walked away quickly after that and the door slapped shut. Michonne was leading them a bit away and Carol nodded to Daryl.

"So here we are...make your move." Rick snarled. "If you want an apology you won't get one. You both would have cut and ran."

Daryl stood to his full height. "You know whats sad? You know you're full of shit but you're so fucking broke you can't stop the shit spewing out of your mouth."

"Lori was mine." Rick barked. "Shane isn't the father and neither are you."

"That's rich coming from you. To be a father you need to act like one." Carol snapped, "You lost Lori when you turned your back on her after the farm Rick. That's on you and no one else."

Rick sneered at them, "You just always had to be there with your fucking solutions and kills. Feeding her and undermining me. Making me look bad to them all. I was the cop, I was the one who is going to lead us to safety."

Daryl was unfazed. "Lead who? Everyone who survived you has abandoned you."

"My son! My daughter! Michonne!" Rick hissed.

"Are waiting for me and Daryl." Carol smiled. Squatting down she felt the heat coming off Daryl and bit back a moan. "You have cost everyone so much. Time to balance the scales."

Rick stood up then and eyed her. "You could have just kept your mouth shut and stayed at the prison but you started teaching them things that you knew I said no to."

"You were a goddamn farmer who was to big a pussy to carry a gun anymore." Daryl snarled putting himself between them. Rick's stance adjusted facing a larger threat. "Someone had to get those people ready because you sure as fuck weren't."

"If you want to fight me get it over with." Rick waved them away. "I won't apologize."

Daryl nodded at him and before Carol could slow him his gun was out and cocked. Rick balked but Daryl held his eyes. "Merle was right about you." With those last words a shot rang out echoing for miles in the silence of the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is the last chapter. I'll do an epilogue. Hopefully I can get that up soon. Hope everyone is having a good weekend.**

Carol swallowed as blood splashed over her throat and chest. Daryl stood before her chest rising falling rapidly as the sound of the gunshot rang between. The look in his eyes was the mirror of her pounding heart as she stared at Rick in his last goodbye. In the old world Carol knew she'd feel bad for having a hand in this man's death but this wasn't the old world. Carol wasn't some broken housewife cowering and trembling before a man. No now she stood next to him an equal as the smell of gunpowder and blood washed over them. Carol was only sorry Carl had such bad parents.

"What about the others?" Carol questioned after Daryl didn't speak for awhile.

He holstered his gun and rolled his shoulders. He looked to her finally after Rick's body had time to cool. Carol stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around him her face pressing into his chest. They were free. Unchained. It was just a shame that Sophia and Merle weren't here to see it.

"That's up to them." Daryl spoke into her hair, "We aren't Rick. We aren't going to order people around like we get to decide their lives."

"I'll go get them." Carol kissed his throat and felt his pulse pounding against her lips.

He nodded and both of them looked at Rick's lifeless body. He sneered down at it and shook his head. "Motherfucker." he muttered under his breath and bent down grabbing his body. Carol watched him for a second as he moved the body out of sight.

Turning away Carol slipped out the door and walked into the trees. Judith's cries were growing and she swept the area. They needed to get her settled before she brought walkers around or some other predator. Carol's hackles raised thinking of someone hurting Judith. She was to small to ever be able to defend herself in this world and needed people. She needed people who would fight to the death for her and come out on the other side.

Michonne stood when Carol broke through the thicket. Her face was solemn and Carl's was downturned but even she could see the flush on his face. He stood and cleared his throat. When he looked up he'd gotten himself under control.

"I need to speak with Daryl. Where is he?"

Carol eyed him and Michonne shifted but Carol's eye snapped to her appraising them both. If they meant either of them harm or to come between them then they'd just leave. Daryl would never harm Carl and Carol wouldn't either. They'd watched this child grown up before their own eyes. Both starved to make sure he'd gotten to eat. No, they'd leave before she'd ever see a hair on his head harmed.

Carol knew that for her and Daryl things were different. They were different. You could only take so much pain before you snapped. That fissure in her mind, heart, and soul was filled with Daryl; just like his was with her. There wasn't one without the other. But they weren't such monsters that they'd kill Carl.

Judith's wails brought her eyes back to focus and she raised a brow, "He's burying your father."

Carl stared at her and then Michonne took Judith with a grimace. Judith's wails grew hysterical and louder. Michonne was rigid and looked at Carol. Without needing to be asked she stepped in taking the small child. Judith's glassy eyes met her own and Carol smiled at her smoothing her hand over her hair and cooing.

"Rick wasn't himself at the end." Michonne started edging closer to her. Carol watched her closely and Michonne stilled sensing advancing wasn't welcome. "What he done to you and Daryl wasn't right. When I found Carl and Rick it was bad. Carl...it's going to take time for him to heal."

"Healing always takes time." Carol acknowledged.

"He'll do that best with you and Daryl by his side." Michonne met her eyes, "He's had you two since the beginning. He's lost everything _but his sister and the two of you_."

Carol didn't say anything for a while. Judith's cries were dying off as she slumped against Carol's chest clinging to one of Daryl's extra shirts Carol nicked. Michonne's words were true. Carol made a promise to Lori when she was pregnant that she would watch over her children if something ever happened to her. She made Daryl give her the same promise. Even then Lori was able to see that they were a united front against a world designed to kill.

"He has you."

Michonne smiled at her, "I can't be his father and friend."

Carol raised a brow at her and snorted. "Riiiight."

* * *

Daryl knew this was coming. He didn't need to turn to know the steps and the unease that weighed them down. Carl was upset and Daryl could understand. Not that he'd mourned his own father but he'd lost a brother and that was the closest thing he'd ever experienced to a paternal figure.

"Daryl."

Looking over his shoulder he nodded at Carl and he walked forward. They couldn't bury Rick without finding a shovel. The barn was good for shelter but nothing much else. He sighed, he didn't give two shits about putting Rick into the ground really but wanted to do right by Carl and Judith.

"Do you think wherever he's at that he's finally at peace?" Carl asked out of the blue.

Daryl didn't speak immediately. Peace was a point of view just like evil. In this world Rick was far from peace, he knew enough of it to know that the man was lost. Looking down to the man in question he studied his lax face. If peace was out there to be had he didn't honestly think this bastard was getting it. If he was a religious man he'd say he was burning but who tells someone's son that?

"More than he had here." Daryl looked over at Carl. He nodded succinctly.

Carl was quiet for a while and Daryl finished gathering up wood. They couldn't bury him but he got a sick sense of satisfaction from what he was about to do. He was going to burn Rick Grimes from this world. He had every intention of watching every last piece of him burn to ash. Every last shred of him washed away so that they could all breathe easier.

"When I killed my mom you told me you watched your house burn with your own in there."

Daryl didn't flinch like he would have before. He'd shrugged the cloak of a past life. His life was now in this world. Before he would have snarled something mean at Carl for bringing his mother up. For daring to bring anything up that was remotely painful from his past. Now though he gave no fucks. Carol was everything. She was now, the future and the fire in his veins that caused him to wield a knife like an extension of his arm.

"I did."

"You never told me about your father."

Daryl looked down and felt the weight of the scars that littered his back. He knew Carl carried his own from Rick. They'd never show on his skin but he's wear them all the same. Carl was looking at him hopefully and Daryl nodded looking back at the pile of wood.

"He wasn't _worth_ mentioning." Daryl shrugged building up the funeral pyre. Rick's body was slowly being covered with the wood. He knew he needed more so he stood. "He died when Merle got out of the military."

Carl nodded along to his words grabbing wood hanging on his every word. "Was he like my dad?"

Daryl raised a brow, "There are different wounds each man is good at giving."

Taking the next pile of wood over they worked to finish the pyre. The sun was getting lower and the temperature was dropping. The chill in the air was making the sweat clinging to his skin cool him down more than he liked.

"Merle killed him." Daryl stated matter of fact.

Carl stalled out and Daryl stood up finally looking down at the finished work. All that was left was to light the bitch and watch the bastard burn. He should send Carl away but then he wasn't his father and if Carl wanted to watch that was on him. Not everything in life was pretty, it was good to remember that.

"Why?"

Daryl looked over at him, "He tried kill me; would have eventually."

Carl looked up at him, "Your scars."

Daryl didn't respond. No need. Being with the same group of people over a period of time with things the way they were gave little privacy. Not that he gave a shit now. Just another thing that he'd shrugged away. It'd been swallowed up by that fissure.

"Do you think I'll be okay?"

Daryl lit the fire. The blaze climbed and spread cracking and popping as it went. Both watched silently.

"You have no choice but to be okay." Daryl's words were clear, "Judith needs you."

Carl nodded and the smoke billowed up. Both settled watching the fire start to roar. Daryl watched as it smoldered and ate into Rick. He'd long since became desensitized to the smell of burning flesh new or old. No, what he thought should have bothered him was killing and burning a man that was once close to him. It would have before but now he just smiled. It was feral with the fire light glinting off his eyes.

"I don't want to tell her what he turned into."

Daryl cracked his knuckles and spit to the side. "Then tell her about who he was before the world fell to shit. Tell her about the man that you miss."

"And what do I tell her about you and Carol?"

Daryl looked at him then, "We're _us_. What else would you say?"

Carl eyed him, "I'm young but not stupid. She's going to grow up with you and Carol raising her. I'll be there but she's going to call you _dad_ and her _mom_." Daryl stiffened but Carl blustered on his face flushing in emotion. "She'll be better for it. Have a fighting chance out there. I think my mom would want that."

"And that doesn't bother you? You want that?"

"She needs that." Carol spoke firmly. He looked back at the fire both becoming quiet. Daryl could tell his mind was focused tightly but left him alone. "I need that." He whispered his hoarse voice cracking with the fire.

It was those words that had his mind reaching for Carol like he could call her to him. He wasn't a father. He was a killer. He was something in between a man and animal. His chest had a phantom ache that was also calling for his brother because if anyone could kick his shit together then it was him. Merle would tell him to stop being a fucking pussy. He would laugh his ass off at the thought of Daryl raising a little girl. He'd laugh but he'd stand by him and goddamn what he wouldn't give for that.

It didn't take long for Carol to show up with Michonne in tow. Judith was strapped to her chest in some wrap he'd seen her make before. She eyed them and he looked down realizing Carl was asleep next to him. He was as close as he could get to him without touching. Daryl looked up at them both and Michonne gave him a smile and Carol motioned him up.

Daryl nudged Carl. He woke easily and they followed both women. Carol's steps fell in sync with his and her hand found his own. Carl and Michonne were leading them back to the barn. Her eyes went to Carl and a question was there. He raised his own brow at her and looked at Judith. She brought her arm up around her sleeping form and Daryl got the message. It was the same one Carl all but pleaded for.

Daryl pushed her inside and locked the doors securely behind them. Carol motioned them into the loft. Sure the doors locked but it paid to be cautious. Carl climbed up swiftly followed by Carol. Michonne paused her hand coming up and halting him. Daryl felt a sneer curling around his lips. Michonne's always seen more than was offered. What she seen when she looked at him Carol was probably the equivalent of feral animals.

"Promise me."

Daryl stared at her hard. "Have I ever given you reason to doubt me?"

"No."

He walked by her then and was up the steps quickly. Carl was making a nest in the hay next to his and Carol's own earlier nest. Michonne bracketed him in on the other side. Daryl stopped for a second hearing thunder in the distance and smelling the oncoming rain. Carol watched him but he moved back to the ladder. Disappearing he searched the barn and smiled triumphantly. Snatching up his find he climbed quickly back up into the loft.

All three people grinned at him as he tossed down his find. Carl snatched up the thick horse blanket. He tossed one to Michonne before handing Carol one. Daryl picked up the last and moved over Carol. If something were to happen and someone got in they'd have to go through him before getting to anyone else. He was closest to the ladder with Michonne and Carl tucked in closer to the wall with Carol in the middle with Judith.

When he kicked back with his own blanket he could feel the wind biting through the old slats of the barn. The sounds of everyone settling were calming after the wild rush of adrenaline earlier. Having Carol next to him her breathing growing even was the soothing balm he needed. Judith whimpered and Daryl looked over. Her eyes met his and he picked her up from Carol's chest. She stood on his stomach with him balancing her by her hands. Feeling eyes on him he looked over seeing Michonne sleeping but Carl's eyes on them.

Judith babbled at him happily and Daryl snorted. Her little legs buckled and she sprawled over his chest. Her hand caught in his beard pulling as she moved closer up his chest. Her babbled words kept on until she was sleeping. Daryl shifted the blanket up higher making sure she was covered and felt Carol's leg come over his body and settle over his groin. She pressed into his side while pulling her blanket over them both. Her arm wrapped over Daryl and settled on Judith's back.

"We ain't our dads." Carl's voice was whispered. "Thank you."

That primal part of him that claimed Carol so long ago expanded in his chest. The need to protect Carl and Judith was strong before but something else completely now. It was like they were apart of the madness that swirled in his mind now. That animal inside him taking Carl's words and Carol's look as confirmation. Mine. His chest rumbled at Carl's words. He didn't respond because what he felt wasn't exactly easy to explain and not sound batshit.


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is the last chapter. It probably isn't what a lot expect but time moves on and you move with it; or get left behind.**

"First comes smiles, then lies. Last is gunfire"

Daryl snorted but didn't smile when she quoted him. He was quiet and waited. A slight shuffle next to him had his hand flashing out and gripping her shoulder. All movement stopped and she stood completely still next to him. The wind swirled and danced around them and time kept moving but they remained.

The first person to break through the trees had a growl rumbling in her chest. Daryl looked down at her and made a noise in his throat. She silenced at his command. Enid was followed shortly by Carl. Daryl quickly scanned over him checking for injure even though he'd not find any. Carl wasn't a child anymore- hadn't been for awhile.

Judith was bouncing in place and Daryl let go of her shoulder. Carl smiled seeing her and Judith slammed into him hard. Enid smiled at Judith but she didn't even glance at her. Daryl snorted again when Enid gave up and walked away. Judith had no time for her. She refused to understand that her brother had someone other than her, him, and Carol in his life.

Carol stepped out of the woods silently just across from Carl and Judith. He watched her silently. He could feel her heart beat in his own chest like she was apart of him. Her eyes turned to him still wild and free. He didn't know many men that could look her in the eyes without having to avert their eyes. Her steps were light carrying the grace of a predator. He knew more than anyone just how savage she could be. How monstrous they both could be.

After finding each other again all those years ago they'd been inseparable. He'd cut any man's throat that thought to tear her away from him. There wasn't time for remorse or guilt in this world. There was the now. There was Carl, Judith, and Carol. He'd killed. He was a murderer and he'd look every fucking one of those men and women in the eyes again if it meant his family was safe. He'd go to his grave with the satisfaction that he'd done just that.

"How'd you keep her from following?"

Daryl smirked at her and his eyes went to Judith. Carol always asked but it was easy enough and she knew by now. Judith never went without him. She was a permanent shadow moving in his wake. Been that way since she could walk. She was on Carl's back as he came towards them. Carl was the same height as him now. Judith on the other hand was small. Even for her age. At eleven years old she resembled Lori in a lot of ways but she was nothing like Lori and Rick.

"Seen some tracks." Carl met up with them and let Judith down. "Few doe and a buck."

Daryl nodded, "We'll go tomorrow. Too late to go today now. They'll bed down soon."

"I want to go." Judith announced.

Daryl looked down at her. Despite her Lori's dark hair on her she made him think of Carol. Her face could remain completely neutral when he knew she was ready to tear into someone. Though the same could be said of him. He'd seen that protective nature Carol herself always carried. She was feisty and whip crack with her quips. Yeah- she was her mother's daughter. It was the hair though. Judith didn't like growing it out at all. All it took was one time taking her hunting her a few weeks ago and it getting caught in briars for her to whip her knife out and start hacking the length away.

Carol wasn't happy when they'd gotten back and her ass length hair was now as short as hers. He'd took to calling her a little pixie. Despite Carol's first reaction she quickly realized it was smart after all. If someone was to get after her or a walker they could easily snag her hair and the fight would be on. It was why he didn't stop her. The thought of anyone being able to get ahold of her was like a hot iron searing into his heart.

"You will."

Carol looked towards Alexandria's walls and sighed. They both hated it here. It wasn't home but it kept Carl and Judith safe. Gave them time to grow without having to constantly watch their backs. He thought the people were weak, stupid, and naive. Hiding behind walls while the world died around them. Most weren't worth the sweat it took the make them and he avoided them. It only took a few run ins with him for people to get it that he wasn't a fucking pet and wasn't a friend.

They were an means to an end. After all Carl was grown and Judith was getting there. He shook his head when he seen these people and their kids. The world ended. It'd died a fucking decade ago and they were still acting like things were going to go back to normal. Some never even have stepped outside these walls. They raised Judith ready to fight and die. There was no other option. Either you fight to survive or you get eaten- it wasn't always the walkers that took you either.

Carol elbowed Daryl and he looked where her eyes were. They both stopped on the steps looking at Judith's slow process towards them. Her knife raking under her nails. Carol sighed and glared at him.

"What?"

"If she was anymore like you I'd swear she was pulled out of your ass."

Daryl barked out a laugh and Carl snorted. "You suggesting Judy's a piece of shit?"

Carol glared at Carl and he shrugged at her. He had a nonchalance about the gesture that made Daryl think of his older brother. There was a gleam in his eyes that was dancing with Carol's own.

"Shut your mouth, Merle." Carol snapped.

Carl nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Enid was walking towards them now to. He looked over at Carol and smiled. "The way I see it, Carol, by calling me Merle Dixon that'd make me a hell of a man." He spit to the side, "Wouldn't you agree Daryl?" Voice sardonic.

Daryl ignored them though and left them to arguing. It wasn't something new. Carl and Carol squared off often. Both were snarky. Enid was standing with Carl now and like Judith he barely glanced at her. It wasn't his intent to ignore her he just didn't like talking to anyone that wasn't his family.

Judith stopped a short ways away when a group of kids approached her. Her face was passive but he could see the irritation in her body. Leaning into the rails her eyes went to him at the movement. A shadow. She was always watching to make sure she didn't get left behind. She gave him a pleading look to rescue her and he left out a whistle. When all the kids turned he motioned her to him. Judith left immediately.

"You can't keep rescuing her." Carol grinned.

"It's that or her break one of their noses."

Carol hummed, "Would that be so bad?" She teased whispering next to him, "She's not going to be a little girl forever. Those little boys are gonna be men."

Daryl turned regarding her and a threatening growl rumbled through his chest, "Don't make me massacre the little motherfuckers." He looked pointedly to the knife strapped to her hip, "If I castrate them then they won't have need for a woman."

Carol shrugged at him and Judith bounded up the steps. "Thanks Dad."

Daryl could feel anger burning through him. Why the fuck did Carol do this to him? He was perfectly content to keep his murderous thoughts tucked away. It was bad enough that he'd considered killing over half the fucking people here. Adding to the fucking list all the little horny fuckers that would be sniffing around Judith and he was ready to start gutting people.

Daryl walked inside and Carol frowned watching him. He ignored the feeling he got from her. He didn't question it. He never did. He knew that when she found him that something was broken in him. Something broke inside her all the same. But finding each other filled in the cracks. It didn't fix them. Not by a long shot. He could see fill the break- he could feel the rough edges that could rend and tear flesh. That spilled more blood than was necessary. The same fucking thing that had him killing Rick Grimes.

Judith followed him and raised a brow at Carol as she passed. He walked straight to the back. HIs and Carol's room was on the ground floor. They put Judith and Carl both upstairs that way if something were to happen whatever it was would have to go through them both first. She walked into the room and crawled up unto the dresser.

"I've never seen you two fight." Judith's voice was soft.

He looked over at her and shook his head, "We're not fighting."

"You're doing something."

Daryl turned then slinging his pack up onto the bed. Judith's eyes lit up and he could see the same longing he felt. Both preferred it outside the walls. He hated it here. Did since day one. He thought Deanna was a fucking idiot. Woman proved that more than a few times. It was made clear the day the walls were breached and she stood by as her people were torn apart. They were weak. And like any predator you could smell it. So the wolves came calling. Daryl smiled, the look feral and bloodthirsty, only they didn't expect to run into something even more dangerous on the inside.

That was the day Deanna woke up. She knew the moment she met him that he was dangerous. Like knows like. She might not have been shit in this world but back before the turn she was a no good piece of shit congress woman. She had power and lorded it over them. Now she wasn't shit. She was a face for the people too weak to face the real world now Being suddenly jerked from civilization and thrown into the deep end had him firing on all cylinders. This world was the heart of something primordial and only the untamed animals would claim it. When she looked at him she seen a man that would cut her throat while looking in her eyes and watching the life bleed out. She knew he didn't want to be here but knew that he was here for Carol and his family. Nothing more.

When those wolves came knocking and Carol stepped out of the shadows he'd been more than ready. Deanna was so focused on watching him thinking he was the threat that she was oblivious to the one at her throat already. She never tried anything and he knew she could sense that she was missing something. Bitch had to have some survival instincts after all.

When that guise slipped away and his Carol emerged his blood ran hot. Knives dripping blood as she moved like destruction and fury given form. They were in sync like always. Filling in the gaps where the other wasn't at. The feral need to keep Judith and Carl both safe burning like a fever through them both. Deanna was left in the wake of a disaster with him and Carol standing in the center of blood and havoc. Bodies littered the streets. There was no prisoners in war. No second chances.

If Merle was alive to see these people he would scoff and storm right back out the gate. The same fucking thing he wanted. The same thing he'd waited on since Carl's eyes met his. Since her brother looked Daryl himself in the eyes and told he was her father. Carl refused to speak of Rick or Lori. He didn't talk about the past or the group they'd been with. When they'd arrived here Carl stunned him when he gave the name Carl Dixon and not Grimes. He was shedding the stain of his father from his back. A weight lifted from the boy like he could breathe. His eyes met Daryl's when he'd given the name unapologetic and Daryl only cocked his head to the side. Carol, Judith, and Carl were all Dixon's.

"When can we leave. I hate people." Judith sighed dramatically. "Mom got to go out today."

Daryl looked over as he picked up his knife roll. "You so desperate to be out there that you'd give up your home?"

"This isn't a home." Judith waved her hand around, "A building, walls, a bed don't make a home. You, mom, and Carl make my home. Where you are is my home."

Daryl nodded along with her. He felt the same. He'd always felt that way but then he'd always been a bit wilder, different, and antisocial.

"I over heard Carl talking to Michonne." Judith's voice lowered. "He tell you he wants to leave?"

Daryl looked up at her. A look he knew well because he wore it himself often met him, "Yes."

"And us...what will we do? You're here because you think I need safety but these people can't even keep themselves safe. What if you or mom died saving one of them. We're better off on our own."

Daryl straightened and Judith did as well. She was setting high enough to meet his eyes and he raised a brow. Judith didn't ask permission before her arms went around his neck when he was close enough. He grunted but braced himself as she swung up onto his torso. Her chin was on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her keeping her steady.

"If they cost me my dad or mom- I'll kill them; kill them all." Her voice resonated through his head.

"Am I missing something here?" Carol asked from the door.

"We're discussing exit strategy." Judith quipped.

Carol walked over kissing Judith on the forehead before meeting his eyes. He swung her around quickly before she could react and tossed her on to the bed. Judith yelped and sprawled out like a frog glaring up at him. Her pixie like hair a mess like his own.

"And what pray tell are we exiting?"

"This death trap." Daryl muttered.

"Yeah we're busting out of this death trap. Carl told me about the time uncle Merle survived Atlanta with only one hand." Judith rolled over looking up at them, "If Merle can do it one handed then I can, obviously."

Carol looked at him and raised her brow, "This is your ego..."

Daryl ignored her and finished packing. Carol watched him silently and then sent Judith away. When she let Carol closed the door. He felt her eyes on him but waited to look at her. He knew what she wanted.

"Is this something you really want to do? Do you think she's ready to go out there?"

Daryl looked up at her, "She was raised in this world- by us. Carl made it when it all started."

"We had a bigger group then."

"They were all liabilities." Daryl sneered. "What good did they do in the end?"

Carol mulled it over and then nodded, "They took a group in today of twenty."

Daryl stiffened. Deanna proclaimed she was taking in no more survivors. It wasn't safe. People didn't want to cooperate. People wanted to kill, rape, and survive. There was no law and she seemed to forget that. She was going to get everyone here killed.

"We aren't staying here." Daryl snarled.

Carol mirrored him a growl rumbling in her chest. "We pack light." Carol stood and her hand ran through his hair tugging roughly. "I'll be back."

Her hand tightened to the point of pain and then she was gone. He felt her chuckle like it rolled through his own chest. He wanted to tear her apart and she knew it. He could smell her arousal even as she went down the hall. Licking his lips he shook his head. He slipped out of the room and made his way to Judiths. She was in the window seat that look to the woods.

"Pack." He ordered. Her face turned to him expectantly.

"And what about Carl?"

Daryl stared her down, "Pack Judith, we leave before sun up. After you pack get your ass in bed."

She slid off the chair with the same predatory grace Carol epitomized. She walked straight to him and hugged him tightly. His arms came around her and he lifted her with ease making her meet his eyes.

"You listen to us out there. If we say run you fucking run. If we say hide you hide."

Her face lost the passive mask she wore for everyone and he could see the little girl underneath. She nodded at him her eyes wide and open. "Nothing in the wild can hurt us dad, we are the wild."

Leaving her room he walked straight to Carl's. He was up sharpening his knives. He wasn't surprised to see Enid there. He knew he made her uncomfortable. For all the years they'd been here she'd barely heard him speak.

Carl looked up and stilled his hands, "It's time?"

Daryl nodded his hand tight around the doorknob, "Before first light."

"I'll be ready. You told Judy?"

Daryl nodded and his eyes went to Enid. She shifted on the spot and Daryl looked to Carl again, "We'll be ready."

Daryl nodded at him and walked out shutting the door behind him. He down the steps quickly. He walked out onto the porch. He chuckled low and dangerous in his throat. He expected this. Michonne, Deanna, Carol, and Aaron were walking right towards the house. Carol's eyes met his and he was lashed with a wave of anger that had his jaw clenching. Michonne was watching him wearily but none so much as Deanna.

Deanna came to a stop at the bottom of the steps and he crossed his arms over his chest looking down them at her. Carol walked around her and stood by his side mere inches between them.

"Carol tells me you all plan to leave." Deanna questioned. Like she had a fucking right.

Aaron shifted on his feet and Daryl's eyes snapped to him. He harbored no ill will towards the man. After all he wasn't as defenseless as some of these useless fucks. He'd found them after all and if the animal that burned in his blood trusted him then Daryl figured he could.

Aaron shifted again and sighed, "Are you sure this is the best idea? You know better than anyone how it is out there."

"Yes." Daryl deadpanned.

Deanna bristled, "Were you going to tell us that this was on your mind?"

When he looked at her Reg stepped closer to her. The man had a healthy dose of fear thrumming through him.

"Didn't _know_ I needed permission."

Michonne intervened silencing Deanna. "Where will you go?"

Daryl met her eyes, "Home."

Michonne arched a brow at him but didn't say anything else.

"Carl? Judith? What do they think? You're taking them FROM their home." Deanna spouted smugly. For all the smugness she was slathering on he could hear it. Fear.

Carol snarled next to him and stepped down a step. "Carl is grown- if he chooses to stay that is his choice."

"Judith is yet a child." Deanna snapped, "I've lost a child. You can't _imagine_ the pain and you taking her out there is death sentence."

Carol entire demeanor changed and Michonne bristled. Daryl moved down the steps shadowing her. The sun was setting casting them in shadows and flame.

"Don't you ever presume to think you know me or what we've suffered." Carol's voice was low. It clashed with the peace of Alexandria shaking the foundation. "Judith is NOT yours. If you try to stop us then it'll be your last act."

Deanna tensed but didn't back down. She was more fool than he thought. The loss of Sophia was thick around them and Carol's emotions were running high. Carol leaned back into his frame and he could feel her shaking. He wanted to kill this bitch.

"Are you threatening us?"

"You." Carol hissed, "I'm making you a promise."

Deanna's hand went to her belt where she carried a knife and Daryl growled. Deanna's eyes went to him. He didn't need a weapon for this bitch. Michonne caught Deanna's wrist in warning and Daryl brought his arm around Carol and shifted her. If she pulled her knife then it was done. His chest was heaving with the implied to threat to Carol. His Carol. His mind was roaring inside his head, the word _mine_ echoing like poisoned silk. Poisoned silk that spun a web around this bitch.

"You can ask the last man who tried to tear us apart how that went." Daryl smiled. Michonne went rigid and he could see the frost and pain as ice encased her spine. "If you so much as touch a fucking hair on Carol's head, my daughters or Carl's head I'll take you apart piece by piece."

"Last man..." Deanna muttered her eyes widening. "Did-you-y"

"I killed him." Daryl's voice was devoid of emotion.

"Deanna it isn't our place to tell them what to do." Reg soothed, "This isn't a prison and we aren't their wardens. If they want to leave I think they are more than equipped to handle it."

Deann was still locked with his eyes. Everything he felt about these people, this place, her, and Rick fucking Grimes was roaring through him. His blood was pounding furiously through him and he could taste blood in his mouth. Licking his lips she shuddered. It'd been awhile since that possessive and feral feeling had raged so hard. It was always there. Always lurking in the back of his mind but it'd been dormant as other things took precedent. Judith and Carl; their safety. These weak fucks always whining and needing. They were draining him and he couldn't fucking take it. He felt like he never seen Carol and it was starting to make that animal inside raise it's hackles.

"We need you." She whispered.

Daryl didn't speak. He caught Carol around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder in fireman's carry. He was done. Michonne was next to him and opened the door. Carol's nails were sunk into his waist, her anger biting into his skin as growls rumbled through her chest. The door shut and Daryl let Carol slide down his front. She stayed pressed against him. Michonne moved into his peripherals and sighed.

"I knew this day would come." She tilted her head down, "Judith's strong. She's like her mother and father- like Carl. With you two at her back I don't see her falling. Home though...home was destroyed a decade ago. Where are you going?"

"Georgia." Daryl felt a smile tug at his lips and Carol looked up at him. "Nobody knows those woods better than me."

"I imagine not." Michonne smiled, "And if someday I want to come looking for you all...where should I start."

"Ellijay." Daryl nodded, "My home town."

Ellijay when he thought about was ideal. It had a small population even when he'd been young there. He had hope that whatever happened near there was small and that they would luck out. If not he was use to rough living and so was Carol. They weren't fool enough to have hope but prepared themselves to make their own way. Even so they would have plenty of fresh water with the rivers that ran through there. The Ellijay and Cartecay both meeting to form the Coosawattee River. Where there was water there was game. He knew that though because he'd hunted those woods. And not just small game either. There was bear and deer there and plenty of small game. With thousands acres of Rich Mountain Wilderness that Ellijay backed into he wasn't worried about going hungry.

"Don't think I've ever heard of it." Michonne raised a brow.

"You wouldn't have." Daryl snorted.

Michonne looked pensive then nodded, "Ellijay..." She looked at Carol still tucked into his chest. Her nails had yet to detach from his skin and he knew it'd be a bit before she was ready to talk. "Is that close to something that anyone besides you knows?"

"Atlanta. About an hour and half away."

Michonne nodded and then gave him a resigned look, "Look after them. They love you- you are their parents. They need you two."

Carol looked at her then. "Take care of yourself. Don't trust these people."

"Not everyone is bad." Michonne spoke quietly. "The world might have soured but there are still some out there who aren't."

"Don't count on that."

She clapped Carol on the back knowing better than to touch Daryl. He'd long since gotten use to people. Hell he'd been use to them when he'd been at the prison but it was Carol that kept her back. Always had and did everyone else. Carol wasn't jealous- had no reason to ever be. Just like he wasn't a jealous man but touch what was his and he'd tear your fucking arm off and kill you with it.

Carol drug him towards their bedroom then. He could hear her working buttons open as his eyes dropped to the sway of her hips. He'd always loved her ass since the first day he'd seen her on the highway on the way to Atlanta. The way any pair of jeans she put on looked like she'd been poured into them. He'd been a starving man up until the moment he'd finally took what he wanted.

Shutting the door behind him she let her jeans fall. They stuck when they were met with her boots that went to her knees. He should be more concerned with getting her clothes off but see her with her own hand buried between her thighs as her booted feet spread was too much. He stepped behind her and she moaned low in her throat.

"I'm not waiting."

He didn't need anymore coaxing as he jerked his belt open. The sound of his belt buckle jingling had her fingers sinking further into herself and her to lean further over. He could watch her all day but right now he wanted his cock buried between her thighs not her fingers. He didn't bother with interrupting her before he was lining himself up with her. No warning was given before he sunk into her.

Carol buried her face in the bed muffling her sounds. Hand going to her shoulder and the other to her hip he was pulling her back into his driving thrust. All the anger and need that'd been burning in his blood since she'd left earlier was pouring into her. Carol eyes met his over her shoulder and then she was gripping him tightly. He groaned and buried himself as deep as he could get before he was done.

* * *

 **-Two Years Later-**

Carol watched Daryl and Carl both splitting wood. Judith was close by but she couldn't see her. Winter was coming and everyone was working to get everything ready. The woods were as alive as her family. Adjusting Dean on her hip she turned hearing the door open. Enid stepped out and smiled weakly.

"Still sick?"

Enid flushed slightly and nodded, "Yes."

Carol smiled and Dean babbled at his mother. "You should try to eat in a bit."

Judith launched herself up on the porch and held up her find. Carol huffed at her but smiled all the same. "Carl said you were craving honey."

"And I just bet your dad told you where that was." Carol laughed.

She never thought she'd ever be able to feel peace again. Of course she had the peace Daryl brought her but they both were different than the others. That fissure in her would always be there just like Daryl's would be. They were left with so much hurt, rage, and hate that it was all consuming. Killing Rick didn't take it away but it helped. When Carl and Judith though came to depend on them completely is when she started to feel the edge of that pain go away. She didn't lose Daryl. He didn't lose her. Merle and Sophia were waiting on them but until them they still had a family that needed them.

"What of it?" Judith pursed her lips and handed the honeycomb to Enid. Enid smiled at them both and Dean held his arms out to Judith.

She grew more like Daryl every day. Carol chuckled at that and looked at the man i question. His eyes came to hers; always aware when she was looking at him. The ax was over his shoulder and Carl was speaking.

"Did you go outside the wall?"

Judith flushed red and looked away. "Well I couldn't cure a craving if I kept my ass in the fence now could I?" She grimaced, "Besides I was more...well on top of the fence. Didn't technically leave. Am I in trouble?"

Carol pointed towards Daryl, "Tell him what you done."

Judith's eyes came to hers wide and nervous, "He'll be mad at me!"

"Damn right he will be." Carol snapped, "You know better than to leave the fence without even telling us or having someone with you.'

"I'm not a baby!" Judith snapped back.

Carol handed Dean off and she heard the thunk of an ax sinking up. She didn't need to look over to know Daryl was coming. Enid skirted away waddling slightly; very much pregnant. Judith shifted and huffed before looking at Daryl.

Carol knew she wasn't a baby. She was already thirteen almost fourteen. That didn't mean she was ready to be alone out there. She could hunt, track, and fight but if the wrong person came up on a young girl out there then anything could happen. Being on the road on the way here she seen more than enough to know that it was dangerous out there. Men and women weren't human anymore. They were shells of their former selves. She would never forget Judith's face after Daryl and Carl came back blood soaked. They'd had a run in with another group and it went south fast. The clothes they'd worn that day had to be thrown away. Still the image of Carl and Daryl both walking out of the woods blood soaked and adrenaline pumping from the fight stuck with Judith. She asked Daryl that night why he'd killed those men. It was only when he looked her right in the eyes and told her that the men were hunting them that Carol understood his reasoning. Of course she didn't question his actions but knew that he'd killed them over the threat of the men getting their hands on Judith, Enid, and her. It wasn't the only run in that ended bloody and before long Judith understood even more that the world was dangerous. Not just from walkers because those were predictable. It was people. You couldn't trust them, never could.

"I went out of the fence."

Daryl stared at her for a while and then shook his head his shoulders sagging slightly. Carol linked her fingers with his feeling his displeasure. When he finally opened his mouth the disappointment was in his voice and it was worse than if he'd lost his temper with her. It crashed over her but Daryl was already helping Carl again. Carol watched the play of emotions over her face and directed her inside. Pushing Daryl never worked. He would buck up and then you'd get the temper. With his temper Carol's appeared. Judith was good at picking her battles and this was one she'd never win.

* * *

It was later that night that she found Daryl outside the moon shining on him. Her heart beat faster just being close to him and she smiled. Growling as she walked up he chuckled and she wrapped her arms around him. Hand sliding under his shirt she sought out the marks that lay against his hips. Marks that her nails alone branded into his skin a decade ago. Daryl breathed deeply his face buried in her hair.

"You feel that?"

Daryl stayed quiet but she expected that. Still a man of few words.

"It's peaceful here."

Daryl held her tighter and her feet left the ground briefly. He hummed in his throat. He was still tense and Carol ran her hands up and around to his back. Nails raking over his skin he groaned leaning into her.

"I know you were worried." Carol spoke softly not wanting him to get worked up. His back tensed again though and she chose her words wisely. "You talked about Merle raising you...told me all about it. You're a good father Daryl. Carl and Judith both love you. She idolizes you and she's strong. So strong because you made her that way." Carol kissed the base of his throat, "She was brought into this world bloody and has fought every step of the way. She's her father's daughter- as much animal as him."

Daryl's arms tightened and she felt the pounding of his heart. Her own synced with his both quiet as the moon hung in the sky. The woods around them coming to life and the sounds of rushing water dancing into the night. Fog was rolling in up around their legs like the forest knew them as it's own. Carol smiled and felt him let out a breath.

"We've changed."

Carol nodded again and met his eyes. "We've always adapted to survive. We're free now and it feels good."


End file.
